


This Just Got Interesting

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU with Human!Cas, college scenes, etc. Essentially a collection of one-shots that started out as a linear story but turned into this. Some Sabriel, future chapters, slash, smut, fluff... like I said, I don't even know anymore dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babies Meet & It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first fic I've ever written, I apologize for it in advance. Fair warning: It's written from first person POV and switches between Dean and Cas. I tried to keep the same format throughout though so it shouldn't be too hard to read. This is a college AU in which Cas isn't an angel, obviously, which leads me to my next and final authors note: If Cas seems a little OOC it's because I'm drawing more from 2014!Castiel than Angel!Cas or Jimmy. And the internal monologue Cas has at the beginning, think Scrubs and JD, might make more sense then.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned, just the plot, but man I wish I did. Because if I did Dean would get more hugs.

(Cas POV)

I'm so fucking tired…

I'm sitting in my first class of the semester at a(nother) new school. This is my third college in four years and because of all the times I've transferred at this new place I'm not a senior like I'm supposed to be. Here, I'm a junior and I've got to make up six credits if I want to graduate on time. Honestly, I don't mind. As long as I stay on the pre-med track, my family will pay for school for however long I want to be in it. Which, by the way, is not that long.

The funny thing? I don't even want to be a doctor. It's too much responsibility for my liking. Too much opportunity to develop a god complex and then all hell breaks loose (with my luck), literally and figuratively. And if I'm being completely honest here, I care too much. I can barely watch in movies or TV shows when a character dies, how am I going to deal with real people dying because of (or around) me? I imagine not well.

But for right now I'm taking the proper classes that you need to get into med school. My family is kind of… crazy. Well, no, not crazy – they mean well, but they're very opinionated and… actually I stand by that adjective, crazy basically sums up my siblings. Almost everyone in my family is a doctor. My parents opened a practice with their friend Lucifer when most of my older siblings were still in school. Then Lucifer apparently had some sort of issue with how they were running the practice and left to create his own practice (I'm the worst person to ask about this honestly).

When I was a senior in high school my mom was killed in a car accident. Ironically enough, my dad was in the car with her and couldn't save her. He blames himself. About six months after her funeral dad bolted. He left without a note or so much of an explanation or anything, just stopped by the lawyer's office on his way out of town to sign away his paternal rights over me, Anna, and Gabriel as well as the ownership of the practice to my older brothers Raphael and Balthazar. We haven't heard from dad since. Balthazar and Raphael butt heads all the time over how to raise us. Balthazar (thank god) is in charge of the trusts we each have from our parents.

Gabriel is three years older than me and is the only one in our family who isn't a doctor. He moved out after he graduated from college because he didn't want to go to med school. Balthazar doesn't think we should have to become doctors and join the practice if we don't want to but Raphael is the oldest and disagrees. Our parents wrote in their wills that if anything were to happen to either of them, our trusts could not be touched for anything other than school until we finished our residency and passed the boards. Raphael intends to stick to that because "that's what they'd want" even though Dad's not dead (I really hope he's not dead) and if he really wanted to, he could just go find him and ask.

Anna is the youngest out of all of us. She's starting her freshman year of college this semester. Here actually. It's one of the reasons why I transferred. She & I have an apartment off campus. It's not much and we're still unpacking, but so far it's really awesome if I do say so myself.

I'm rambling aren't I? Where am I? Oh, right, English. This is a really small classroom –

"Earth to the baby in the trench coat, you alive?"

What the hell who comes into a room and taps someone on the shoulder, scaring them half to death (I can't believe I just jumped) and that's the first thing they choose to – Oh. This guy is… wow. I don't know where to look first, his (obviously) muscled chest or his green eyes or his hair and oh shit, he's talking again, what's he saying?

"Not for nothing man but the last time somebody looked at me like that, I got laid. Seriously dude, are you alright? You look out of it."

Wait, I'm staring at his lips, this isn't good, stop staring at his lips Castiel. "Sorry, what?" Yeah that's smooth. Quick thinking there, Casanova.

"Are – you – all – right?"

Green eyes has a lovely smile. Why is he speaking to me as if I'm an idiot? Ok, I don't care how pretty you are, that's rude. "I'm fine. What do you want?" I sound much angrier than I am. Good.

"Whoa, watch the attitude new guy."

That damn smile, wait – no, why are you sitting next to me damn it, this is going to be so distracting. Hang on a second, "How did you know I'm new?"

Green eyes is leaning over and pulling my schedule out from under my backpack and oh my god, I can actually smell him. He smells like… he smells like sex. Damn it all to hell. "Ah. Right." Shit, I'm blushing. Look anywhere else Cas, not at his face okay, he can't see you blush.

"I'm Dean."

Dean is a much better name than green eyes, I'll give him that. "I'm Castiel."

(Dean's POV)

Why didn't I get coffee this morning? That's right, Samantha decided he needed the whole fucking pot of coffee to bring to school. For himself. And nobody else. Huh, looks like they painted the hallway while everyone was on break…

I had a class in this room last semester. Japanese. Took two semesters of the damn class and all I can say is that I know enough to get by. I hope my seat isn't taken already, that was a good fucking seat man. Far enough away from the front that I didn't have to pay attention 100% of the time but close enough that I could see without going blind or squinting or wearing my glasses. Not under an air vent but two desks away from one – close enough to feel the AC without freezing to death. And of course there was the memory of the course TA Lisa doing unspeakable things to me after class and

DAMN IT, SOMEBODY'S SITTING IN MY SEAT. I'm going to ask him to move. He doesn't look like he'd put up a fight or anything.

"Hey man, you're in my spot." Shit wait what if he remembers that it's the first day and I can't actually have a spot yet,

"Hey dude, can you move over one? Please?" ….fucking seriously, is this guy high? He's just staring off into space with a frown – no, he definitely just smiled. He's either high or crazy. Oh, no, not high (well he still could be). He's new. Got his schedule hidden under his backpack, telltale sign of a freshman or a transfer. Ok, let's try this again but with some physical contact, maybe that'll snap him out of it.

"Earth to the baby in the trench coat, you alive?" Maybe he is high, he's taking an awfully – hold the phone, this guy's staring at my chest… is this what girls feel like? Ugh, I feel dirty.

Holy shit, those eyes, that's literally the bluest blue I've ever seen. Is this what that dude in the bowtie had been talking about on Sam's show? The bluest blue you've ever seen or some shit? Has to be. I feel like he's staring into my soul… – "Not for nothing man but the last time somebody looked at me like that, I got laid. Seriously dude, are you all right? You look out of it."

"Sorry, what?"

Well damn, I wasn't expecting that voice – sonofabitch, he's staring at my lips. "Are – you – all – right?" Why am I speaking so slowly? I probably sound like a dick.

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

You. Heh. Shit, wait, am I blushing? No, face not hot, we're safe. "Whoa watch the attitude, new guy." The desk right next to him is close enough. For now. Aw, he looks cute when he's annoyed and oh right, words.

"How did you know I'm new?"

Oh my god, he's tilting his head to the side. Why is he doing that? More importantly, why is that so cute? Words how do I… oh hey good thinking little Dean, lean over and pull his schedule out, get all up in his space. Yes. He smells… lovely. Shit, did I just think he smells lovely?

THAT MOTHER FUCKER - HE'S BLUSHING. DAMN IT. "I'm Dean." Wow, ten points to me, that came out much calmer than I was expecting it to.

Why does that name sound familiar… oh!

"Castiel, like the angel of Thursdays?" Finally something Sam read came in handy in real life – about damn time. Aaannnddd he's doing the head tilt again.

"Yes, actually. How did you –"

I think the classroom door just opened but I don't want to look and… fuck. Professor.

"I'm Ash, I'll be your professor this semester, and welcome to English 221. If this isn't your class, get the fuck out because I didn't have time to get coffee this morning and I'm not awake enough to deal with your bullshit."

I'm sorry, did someone say spirit animal?

"Today we'll be going over the syllabus for this semester. And by going over it, I mean I'm going to leave it up here on my desk for you all to grab on your way out. But let me say something before you all get up to leave."

I love you.

"This is not going to be an easy class. I know what you all are thinking, 'Not an easy class? Bro, you've got a mullet.' Yes I do and that is because it is business up front and a party in the back, got it? Do not judge me by my hair, pupils. I am the be all end all of this class. I control the grade book and I have the power to kick you out because I feel like it, so no bullshit. Attendance is not mandatory but the two tests I'm giving you guys this semester for my own enjoyment are mandatory and they will be over fifty percent classroom discussions and fifty percent outside reading."

All right, love you a little less.

"You all are adults and I'm going to treat you as such. That means no pussyfooting around with papers or emails or face-to-face discussions, like this one. I expect you all to read the syllabus tonight and do what you need to do with it. You've been in college for a couple of years, you should know. And with that… I'm out. Later bitches."


	2. Babies Meet pt 2

(Cas POV)

"Castiel, like the angel of Thursdays?"

What the hell, how does he know that? Nobody ever knows that! "Yes actually, how did you kn –" That door means I should turn around but eyes.

"I'm Ash, I'll be your professor this semester, and welcome to English 221. If this isn't your class, get the fuck out because I didn't have time to get coffee this morning and I'm not awake enough to deal with your bullshit."

Wait a second this dude with a mullet is the professor? Are you kidding me?

"Today we'll be going over the syllabus for this semester. And by going over it, I mean I'm going to leave it up here on my desk for you all to grab on your way out. But let me say something before you all get up to leave."

Okay maybe he won't be so bad.

"This is not going to be an easy class. I know what you all are thinking, 'Not an easy class? Bro, you've got a mullet.' Yes I do and that is because it is business up front and a party in the back, got it? Do not judge me by my hair, pupils. I am the be all end all of this class. I control the grade book and I have the power to kick you out because I feel like it, so no bullshit. Attendance is not mandatory but the two tests I'm giving you guys this semester for my own enjoyment are mandatory and they will be over fifty percent classroom discussions and fifty percent outside reading."

I don't know if I should laugh or cry.

"You all are adults and I'm going to treat you as such. That means no pussyfooting around with papers or emails or face-to-face discussions, like this one. I expect you all to read the syllabus tonight and do what you need to do with it. You've been in college for a couple of years, you should know. And with that… I'm out. Later bitches."

What the…

"Oh man, I think I love him."

Yeah, definitely don't like this guy that Dean "loves". Wait what where did that come from, who said that I don't, I mean, Cas get it together. "Yeah he seems, uh… like he'll be interesting."

Stop looking at me like that Dean. Stop. Seriously you're making me nervous I can't… damn I could get lost in those eyes. Wow that was gay even for me, glad that wasn't out loud. Oh, everyone else left. Except us. Awkward?

"So Castiel, angel of Thursday, when's your next class?"

Oh good lord if he's going to smile at me like that all the time I don't know how long I can keep this platonic. "Not until this afternoon. Why?" NO DEAN NO DON'T SIT ON THE DESK LIKE THAT I Ngharieorjoadfaf – I think my brain just short-circuited.

"Well I've got a couple hours… would you, uh,"

Sweet baby Jesus he's blushing oh my god he's actually blushing.

"Want to go get some coffee or… something?"

Did he just… no, he couldn't have. But I think he did? And he's smiling at me again and sTOP THAT. Why is he leaning on the desk like that, his shirt OH GOOD LORD ABS NO CASTIEL DON'T LOOK AT THE ABS FOCUS, FO… Not to be crude or anything but I wouldn't mind spending all day licking those.

"Or you know uh lunch or not I mean if you're, erm, not into that it doesn't have to be a, shit, I'm sorry, I'll just leave."

CASTIEL FOCUS HE SAID LEAVE. "I'd love to get coffee or… something." Okay, that was good, now just look at his eyes Castiel, not his mouth, his eyes. Eye contact is important. And smile. Good.

"Really?"

I think my heart just melted he sounds so fucking happy and oh god, can I keep him forever please? He's so… oh right shit, "Yeah. Do you want to go now or…?" That's good, keep the options open - because you're flexible like that Castiel.

"Yeah. I can take you to the café in the library if you want but I have to warn you they have terrible coffee and it's really loud, like Metallica concert loud."

"I do not understand that reference but wherever you want to go is fine Dean." Why is he staring at me like I have three heads? Did I suddenly grow another head? No I think I'd be able to tell…

"Wait, seriously?"

I… don't know? Am I doing the head tilt thing again? Damn it I really need to stop that.

"You don't know who Metallica is?"

Oh. "Not really, no…"

"Oh man, we're going somewhere we have to drive. And I can show you my baby!"

I need to find out who made those jeans so I can thank them. I mean jeSUS, they look like they were made for his ass. On a scale of one to wow-that's-creepy, how inappropriate would it be for me to touch his ass right now? I don't think – "Did you say you have a baby?" Please say no please say no please say no, kids suck.

"Unless you count my little brother who would be an extremely tall baby, no, no kids. That's what I, uh…"

HE'S BLUSHING AGAIN. RED ALERT: BRAIN YOU NEED TO FOCUS AND STOP STARING AT HIS LIPS LIKE THAT HE'S GOING TO THINK I WANT TO EAT HIM.

"That's what I call my car."

That's… weird. But better than a kid. I wonder what kind of car he dri – Ho-ly Shit. "THAT'S YOURS?"

(Dean's POV)

"Oh man, I think I love him!" Did… did Cas just frown?

Did I just call him Cas?

Shit.

"Yeah he seems, uh… like he'll be interesting."

I could be wrong here but he looks jealous. And he's very cute when he's jealous. I wonder how long I have to stare at him until he starts to blush and squirm… wow he has gorgeous eyes. And his hair should be illegal. No, scratch that, it should never be illegal, it should be open for touching and tugging and pulling and smelling and – wow that escalated quickly. Calm yourself Dean. "So Castiel, angel of Thursdays, when's your next class?"

"Not until this afternoon. Why?"

Shit okay, more nervous, more on edge, and need to move. Yes lean against the desk, perfect. Okay Dean, just bite the bullet and do it. "Well I've got a couple hours… would you, uh,"

Oh good lord he's so cute. STOP IT DEAN. Damn it, I'm blushing. Stupid body betraying me. I thought we were in this together, body. Oh right, I have to finish the question, "Want to go get some coffee or… something?"

…He's not even looking at me. Is he ignoring me? Oh god what if he's straight? What if he's like completely freaking out right now? Shit, damage control Dean, you got this. "Or you know uh lunch or not I mean if you're, erm, not into that it doesn't have to be a, shit, I'm sorry, I'll just leave." Real smooth jackass.

"I'd love to get coffee or… something."

Wait

What?

Did that seriously…

"Really?" Try not to look like you're four Dean. Oh Christ, I sound like a little kid don't I? First rule of dating Dean: NEVER LET THEM KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THEM.

"Yeah. Do you want to go now or…?"

SMILE. HIS SMILE. Okay Dean, play it cool man. "Yeah. I can take you to the café in the library if you want but I have to warn you they have terrible coffee and it's really loud, like Metallica concert loud."

"I do not understand that reference but wherever you want to go is fine Dean."

THAT MOTHER FUCKER HE'S DOING THE HEAD TILT AGAIN and hold up, "Wait, seriously?" He doesn't know who Metallica is? HOW?

"Not really, no."

Bless all the gods in all the heavens; this is an excuse to show him BABY. "Oh man, we're going somewhere we have to drive. And I can show you my baby!" Okay Dean, walk towards the door before he can change his mind. That's right Cas follow me out the – sonofabitch, he's checking out my ass.

"Did you say you have a baby?"

HAH DEFINITELY CHECKING OUT MY ASS. "Unless you count my little brother who would be an extremely tall baby, no, no kids. That's what I, uh… that's what I call my car." Sam would be proud of me, admitting my love for baby on the first date. Oh I should probably get my keys out…

"THAT'S YOURS?"

Not sure if good reaction or bad… "Yeah. Why? Too much awesome for your tastes?" That's good Dean, resort to eighth grade comebacks.

"I was checking… her,"

FUCK HE REFERED TO BABY AS HER, THAT'S IT, FOUND MY SOUL MATE, OKAY LET'S GO BUDDY, YOUR PLACE OR MINE – Dean calm yourself.

NO, NO. SUBCONSCIOUS SAM IS NOT GOING TO RUIN THIS.

"Out this morning when I got here. She's beautiful."

This must be why women find guys who are good with kids so hot. "Thanks! Baby was my dad's before he gave her to me. She's been all over the place and still runs like a champ." Well… most of the time, but Cas doesn't need to know about Baby's problems right now. That's more like a fifth date conversation. All right, start the car Dean.

"So… is this yours or your brother's?"

Huh, I thought we just – oh shit. Of fucking course. GRAB IT DEAN QUICK MAYBE IF YOU GRAB IT FAST ENOUGH WE CAN PRETEND THIS WHOLE THING NEVER HAPPENED. No, no such luck. Stupid bra is out in the parking lot and Cas is still staring at me with those damn eyes waiting for an answer. "Would you believe me if I said it was Sam's?" That's great jackass, really smooth.

"Probably not. But then again I have not met this brother, so there's no way to be sure…"

Oh Christ, he's doing that damn smile where he's looking at me out of the corner of his eye but not actually looking at me and ugh, perfect eyelashes. To match his perfect eyes. Holy shit, that was horrendously girly. "This is embarrassing but… I'm not sure who it belongs to…" Okay, this is good, get the past out in the open right at the start. Honesty is the best policy right?

Cas

Cas why is your hand on the door?

"Dean can I ask you something?"

Okay Dean, deciding moment here, whether he stays or runs away like everyone else. In other words: don't fuck up this question. "Yeah you can ask me anything you want Cas." Fuck I sound super gay.

"What's your deal?"

Um… what does that mean? "I'm not sure what you mean…" Puppy dog eyes Dean, channel Sammy, okay.

"Are you gay? Bi? Straight? Pan? What? Because I gotta tell you, as much as I like you, I don't really do the whole closeted thing or straight guys."

I'm not even going to try and process the second half of that right now because I think he said something about liking me and doing other guys and no, focus Dean. Of course it's that question. The one thing that I'm not totally sure of - no that's not true, I know what I am but ugh, must I say it out loud? Okay. Obviously I really like this guy so just come out and say it. Pun intended. "Honestly?" Wow what a great and honest answer Dean, your mother would be so proud.

"Yes, honestly Dean."

Fucking head tilt thing, it's so distracting. Don't look at him. Okay this is better, I can actually think clearly now. "I try not to label it. I guess technically I would be pansexual but I just don't like the term. I've never thought about it too much, I just like who I like." Shit okay, he's going to run away now or say something about it and I'm going to be upset for the rest of the day. Brace for impact.

"Oh. Okay."

Wait… what?

"So are we going to get coffee or are you going to stare at me like I have three heads the whole time?"

Shit, I'm in trouble.


	3. The Important Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to those who've subscribed and/or favorited :) It means a lot since I still have no idea what I'm doing here, haha. Anyways this is technically chapter three (my plan for each chapter is we get their pov once) and yeah. The POV may have to change when I attempt smut because I think that chapter would look something like this
> 
> Oh fuck yes keep doing that yesS JFC YES GUG atJERPOtjgfdpfogjadPEOWRI KEEP. GOING. HARDER.
> 
> And that's not writing that's just incoherent babbling. But yes, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Damn it.

Chapter 3

(Cas POV)

"THAT'S YOURS?" Great job Castiel, way to remain calm and not sound like a gigantic fanboy.

"Yeah. Why? Too much awesome for your tastes?"

Shit, he thinks I don't like it, okay no focus brain - mouth work with me here. "I was checking her out this morning when I got here. She's beautiful." Oh my god, he looks so happy that I referred to the car as her.

"Thanks! Baby was my dad's before he gave her to me. She's been all over the place and still runs like a champ."

Okay Castiel, follow Dean into the car, stop petting it like you know something about cars.

Wow this is much cleaner than what I was anticipating. Front seat doesn't have anything in it but I wonder why the back seat has… wait, is that what I think it is? It is, it's a bra. Should I ask him or pretend I didn't see it? What if he's got a sister? No he mentioned a brother, don't ask. But what if he has a girlfriend, I'm not going to be the… shit that would make me the other woman, wouldn't it? Okay just pick it up by the strap, which only touches their shoulders, right? "So… is this yours or your brother's?" Good Castiel, make it into a joke.

Why does he look so scar – WHOA CALM YOURSELF THERE DEAN, NO NEED TO ATTACK – he just threw it out the window. Into the parking lot. What the actual fuck. Okay, there has to be a reason.

. "Would you believe me if I said it was Sam's?"

No actually, I wouldn't because that was at least a C cup and judging by your body I doubt that your brother would fit a C cup. "Probably not. But then again I have not met this brother, so there's no way to be sure…" Smile Castiel, okay, smile so he knows you're not mad. Which is actually a lie because for whatever reason I feel like crying right now. I just met him why do I care if he has a bra in his car or not?

"This is embarrassing but… I'm not sure who it belongs to…"

Nope, nope, nope, abort mission. Come on Castiel get out of the car, you've gone on this date before and it only ended with you crying to Anna and Balthazar about the asshole who broke your heart.

But… maybe… maybe I should let him explain himself first. "Dean can I ask you something?"

"Yeah you can ask me anything you want Cas."

Did he… he just called me Cas. Not Castiel. He has a nickname for me already? I… I feel like I should be worried by this but it just makes my stomach jump. No, you're not allowed to smile at that Castiel, stop. "What's your deal?" Fantastic Cas, great question, not vague at all.

"I'm not sure what you mean…"

Oh my god he's so cute. No stop, I'm supposed to be mad at him. "Are you gay? Bi? Straight? Pan? What? Because I gotta tell you, as much as I like you, I don't really do the whole closeted thing or straight guys."

Shit. I just said I like him, didn't I?

"Honestly?"

Oh honey, it's a good thing you're pretty. "Yes honestly, Dean."

"I try not to label it. I guess technically I would be pansexual but I just don't like the term. I've never thought about it too much, I just like who I like."

Why is he looking away from me? Oh. I wonder if this is the first time he's… no, judging by the look on his face, I don't think this is the first time he's come out to anyone. He looks terrified that I'm going to leave. I don't really know much about pansexuality but I have no room to judge. I should read up on that later. I wonder why he doesn't like the term. It's better than 'homosexual' which just makes me think about church and hell and ugh, no stop. "Oh. Okay."

Yeah, he wasn't expecting that. He's cute when he's surprised. I wonder what he looks like in the morning…

Did I just

No, no I didn't, that never happened. "So are we going to get coffee or are you going to stare at me like I have three heads the whole time?"

Aww, he has such a good smile.

"Ye… yeah, course. It's just I, uh… I don't know, I guess I was expecting you to run away screaming or something."

"Why would you think that Dean?" He's a good driver. Much better driver than Gabriel. And oh my god he's embarrassed again, I wonder if he's always like this or is it me? What if it's me?! I EMBARRASS HIM? I'M… PROUD?

"Past experience I guess."

Hmm, I wonder what that means. I wonder if it was his family or a date or someone like that who reacted poorly. Why would they react poorly to that? The bible doesn't mention people who are attracted to both sexes. I'm not really sure what to say to that. Maybe he wants to talk about it? I… no, I don't think so. "I know something about that."

Great, now he's looking at me like I have three heads again and he's not looking at the road. This isn't safe Dean.

"Are you…?"

Am I what? Serious? Crazy? Insane? Probably is the answer to all three of them. "Am I what, Dean?"

"What's your deal Castiel, angel of Thursdays?"

Oh, of course, yeah. Duh. It's only fair. "I'm gay." Now it's my turn to look scared he's going to run away.

"Really? Not even a little curious about the fairer sex?"

He's smiling. I'm taking that as a good sign. "Ah, not really, no. I had a girlfriend in high school for a while. Meg. We had sex once and that kind of convinced me completely… what about you?"

"What about me? I've been with plenty of women so I'm assuming you mean when did I figure out that I liked guys too?"

Dean has a lovely laugh. It just makes me want to smile. "Sorry, yeah." Why'd I apologize?

"Seventh grade. This kid Dave was in my class and oh man, all the girls had crushes on him. We were at a party and you know the game seven minutes in heaven?"

Nod quickly, I'm curious where this is going.

"Well my cousin, Jo, she invented a game that combined seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, and spin the bottle. It was brutal. Anyways, Dave was at the party and we started playing the game and eventually the bottle landed on me and I had to do truth or dare. Jo, being completely evil, dared Dave and me seven minutes in heaven. He got up about as quickly as I did, I thought cause he was eager to get it over with, and we walked into the closet. Didn't come out for a half hour."

Fucking Dave. No, that was a poor choice of words. "I bet that went over well with the girls in your grade."

"I honestly have no idea how well they took that, I was a bit busy learning about the pleasures of sex and head and… yeah."

Oh my god, he's blushing, how can I be mad at him for that? Wait, I can't even be mad anyways, he's not mine and this was in seventh grade, what am I doing? "How far are we from the coffee?"

(Dean's POV)

Shit, I'm in trouble.

Okay Dean, just keep driving. Keep driving and try not to look like you want to break down and cry because thank fuck he doesn't care. "Ye… yeah, course. It's just I, uh… I don't know, I guess I was expecting you to run away screaming or something." NO DAMN IT MOUTH, WHY DID YOU BRING THAT UP? WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT MOUTH. Please don't pry Cas…

"Why would you think that Dean?"

Shit. Mother fuck, he's so cute. Just shrug and play it off Dean, you can still come out of this looking like a man and not someone who got his heart broken by a girl and then spent a year moping and fucking random people. Definitely don't bring that up. "Past experience I guess." Good, that's good, doesn't give too much away.

"I know something about that."

That damn smile… why does it feel like as long as he keeps looking at me like that, I could care less about what ever happened in the past? Who is this guy? I just met him today, why do I feel so… no, Dean, no don't you fucking dare say that word, you literally just met him what is wrong with you?!

Damn you Subconscious Sam.

"Are you…?" Whoa, where'd that question come from? What am I doing here? Is he what Dean? I'm pretty sure, judging by how he picked up the bra anyway, that he's gay so why am I asking?

"Am I what, Dean?"

Fucking head tilt man, it's worse than the puppy eyes. "What's your deal Castiel, angel of Thursdays?" Why am I smiling? Why? Why I probably look crazy – shit, Cas, I'm sorry, I'm not crazy, you just make me really nervous?

"I'm gay."

BAAABBBBYYYYYYYYYYYY! He looks so nervous oh my god, I just want to hug you right now Cas. Shit what if he can read minds? Fuck what if he can read my mind shit no, no, no NO STOP IT RIGHT NOW BRAIN STOP NO NO FUNNY BUSINESS RIGHT NOW BRAIN THIS IS NOT THE TIME - "Really? Not even a little curious about the fairer sex?" Yes, good, distract myself with boobs, yes. Okay. This is kind of working but not really because he still looks so damn cute and shit he's laughing. Wow that's even better than his voice.

"Ah, not really, no. I had a girlfriend in high school for a while. Meg. We had sex once and that kind of convinced me completely… what about you?"

Sounds like a slut. Maybe she wasn't that good at sex… most people in high school aren't good at sex so maybe that was his proble – wait, why am I trying to figure out a way to get Cas to like sex with a girl? I don't want him to like sex with a girl, I want him to like sex with

No

I'm not finishing that thought. Right, he asked me a question okay, "What about me? I've been with plenty of women so I'm assuming you mean when did I figure out that I liked guys too?"

"Sorry, yeah."

Oh fuck he's got to be doing this on purpose, that small embarrassed smile… I just want to do things to that smile. Focus Dean, answer the question. "Seventh grade. This kid Dave was in my class and oh man, all the girls had crushes on him. We were at a party and you know the game seven minutes in heaven?"

He's even cute when he nods.

Wait, I'm driving, I should be looking at the road, not at his face. "Well my cousin, Jo, she invented a game that combined seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, and spin the bottle. It was brutal. Anyways, Dave was at the party and we started playing the game and eventually the bottle landed on me and I had to do truth or dare. Jo, being completely evil, dared Dave and me seven minutes in heaven. He got up about as quickly as I did, I thought cause he was eager to get it over with, and we walked into the closet. Didn't come out for a half hour." Hmm… haven't thought about Dave in a while.

"I bet that went over well with the girls in your grade."

HAH, yeah, no. But he doesn't need to know that now Dean. "I honestly have no idea how well they took that, I was a bit busy learning about the pleasures of sex and head and… yeah." Ah shit, I'm blushing.

"How far are we from the coffee?"

That's… a really good question. Shit, where am I? This is embarrassing. Really embarrassing. What do I do? Turn around? Keep driving? Pull into the first place I see? You know what, let's just take this turn here and… oh. It's the Roadhouse. Huh, I guess that's the back way Jo is always telling me to take. Not where I was aiming but yeah, sure, this'll work. "We're here."

"Dean, this is a bar."

Yes, yes it is Cas. Just because it's only ten in the morning doesn't mean that a bar is a socially inappropriate place to be. It's five o'clock somewhere, right? "Thank you, I hadn't noticed." Wait, shit what if he doesn't get sarcasm?

"My apologies if I offended you."

NOoooOooooOOOO DON'T DO THAT DON'T MAKE THAT FACE. SHIT. "No Cas, it's fine, you didn't offend me, I was being sarcastic. My aunt owns this bar. Makes a mean cup of coffee. Come on." Okay, now get out of the car and hope he's not as fast as he looks, maybe you'll get a minute to breathe out here and – HOLY SHIT. OW, Impala mirror hurts in your back, ow. "Jesus Christ Cas, don't sneak up on people like that."

"Are you alright Dean? I did not mean to scare you."

Stop smirking you asshat, you fucking did this on purpose, you wanted me cornered up against my car. Why is he standing so close? Wow his lips are pretty… they're so close too. On a scale from fairly to pretty damn, how bad of an idea is it for me to kiss him right now?

"Come on. I'm hungry, didn't get to eat breakfast. Your aunt make burgers?"

Aw no wait, come back, I was enjoy – oh. Wow. I should walk behind him more often that ass is like a work of art.

Stop drooling Dean, he's looking at you now. And smiling. Again. He knows I was looking at his ass, doesn't he? Pay back mother fucker. "You don't need an invitation to walk in there Cas."

"I am aware Dean, I was merely giving you more time to check out my ass."

Yup, definitely in trouble with this one. Try not to smile too much. Okay, on the porch in a second, do I just walk in or… can I kiss him now? Is it inappropriate now? What if Ellen comes out? Or Bobby? What if

He's kissing me. Castiel, the angel of Thursdays, is kissing me on the porch of the Roadhouse and we just met an hour ago. I should probably be more wary of this than I am but fuck it if this isn't a damn good kiss. No, stop, don't pull away, come back…

"I apologize but it seems I've run out of will power."

Son of a bitch, why did I suggest coffee and not making him lunch at my place? I wonder… oh yes, he did not mind me pushing him against the wall to kiss him again. Good this is good. Pull back just as he starts to get into it, payback this bitch. "Will power is overrated anyways."


	4. Jo You Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I tried something different at the end of this chapter. I'm not sure how I like it but I tried writing it from their POV's and it was too hard, came out too choppy. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks to all the lovely people who followed and favorited! Reviews are always appreciated. They make me smile.
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not Eric Kripke or the CW and thus I do not own any of these characters or establishments mentioned in the story.

Chapter 4

(Cas POV)

"We're here."

I… really? "Dean this is a bar." Is he trying to get me drunk already? But it's not even eleven in the morning what the hell?

"Thank you, I hadn't noticed."

Oh. Shit. Did he… is he mad? Crap. That was smooth Castiel, really smooth. Good job. "My apologies if I offended you." I'm such a fucking idiot. Try not to look like a hurt puppy Cas…

"No Cas, it's fine, you didn't offend me, I was being sarcastic. My aunt owns this bar. Makes a mean cup of coffee. Come on."

Why does he look so panicked? Why is he getting out of the car? Wow he moves really slow and he's not even paying attention, I'll just go walk over to his side so we can just go in already. Oh shit wait he's stepping backwards and shit now he's turning around no I'm too close Dean sTOP – fuck. I scared him and I think he hurt his back. Excellent first date Castiel, well done.

"Jesus Christ Cas, don't sneak up on people like that."

Aw he's out of breath. Oh he just moved and winced, I hope he didn't bruise a muscle or anything that shit really hurts. "Are you alright Dean? I did not mean to scare you." Oh god what if he broke a rib? I don't think I scared him that much but shit what if? THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR A FIRST DATE SHIT CAS SHIT SHIT SHIT. Okay, play it off, smile and then just go inside. "Come on. I'm hungry, didn't get to eat breakfast. Your aunt make burgers?"

Why isn't he following me? I'm like at the front door to the bar what gives? Oh. Ehehehe, he's checking out my ass. Good. These pants are an actual gift from God they make my ass look faannntastic. Heh, that's right Dean, I caught you. You like what you see? Jeeeeeeesus, his smile is so… lovely.

"You don't need an invitation to walk in there Cas."

"I am aware Dean, I was merely giving you more time to check out my ass." Heh I made him blush. Shit he's walking towards me. What do I do? Okay he's on the porch. He's staring at me. I feel uncomfortable – no I take that back, he's staring at my lips and… that dick. He just totally licked his lips. Fuck, he's asking for it, just kiss him. Do it Cas he's within arms length just grab him and

Damn he tastes good. Don't give too much away Castiel, no tongue right now. This is your first kiss with him, you don't want it to be all desperate and gross and teeth knocking against each other and exploring his whole mouth with my tongue and biting that fucking gorgeous bottom lip, licking it and sucking it and… nope, need to pull away, getting too into this. "I apologize but it seems I've run out of will power." Yes that's good and pretty smooth. Four for you Cas Coco, you go Cas Coco.

Wow he's so pretty like this, his lips slightly swollen and he's blushing and his pupils and wHOA, that was hot. Oh he's not beating around the bush here, tongue and everything. Well if you insist… I'm just going to nip your lip here and put my hands in your hair – oh, it's so soft – mmm, Dean.

What the fuck who pulls away from a kiss like that?

"Will power is overrated anyways."

Fucking shit eating grin on his face, of course, this was payback for me pulling back. Oh well. So much for keeping this just friends, "Shut up and kiss me now." (Damn that came out as a growl) and we carry on. He seemed to like the hair thing let me try – oh yes. He did not mind me tugging him down by his hair. No playing nice this time.

This kiss is hungry and desperate and passionate and full of need, not want. I don't think I've ever been kissed like this in my life, it's not half bad. Ugh, why is his neck so far away? I just want to kiss it and mark him as mine but I don't want to stop kissing. Fuck it, I'm giving him a hickey.

"Cas…"

Was that a moan? Already? Who the fuck cares, his neck is so damn lovely and fuck me if I'm wrong, but his neck tastes like pie. I have never been so grateful for Bath and Body Works in my entire life.

"Cas we're in public…"

Oh, he's getting excited. "What's the matter Dean… you scared?" I'm already here, might as well nibble on his ear, maybe it's a thing of his. Whispering isn't fair though, it's really not playing fair, but I literally could not care less. "You want me to stop?" Oops maybe we should stop, that was my purr, my purr only happens when fucking is about to happen.

"No… yes, please stop Cas."

Well that was rude, there's no need to push me. I mean I'm up against a wall, where the fuck am I going to go but further into the wall? Don't look at him. DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT HIM CAS. "Dean… are you alright?" Shit what if he changed his mind? What if he didn't want to kiss me? Shit, "I'm sorry, I can leave if you want…"

"What? No Cas, that was…"

Oh jesus, I just… can he look this way forever? His lips are all swollen and his face is even more flushed and his hair is messed up and he's smiling like we just fucked and good lord, if he insists on looking like this I'm going to end up falling in love with him tomorrow.

"That was amazing Castiel."

Is he going to kiss me again? Why is he walking over here like that? He asked me to stop… he pushed me off of him, what's g – aw, he's hugging me. You're holding onto my hips a little possessively there bro and oh fuck, now he's kissing my neck. But it's gentler. There's no intent there, just affection. Excuse me while I melt into a puddle on the floor Dean.

"I wish I could kiss you forever…"

"Whoever said you couldn't?" What does that mean? Wish? I'm not letting you anywhere that's not in arms reach for at least the next forty-eight hours Dean. Try to look cute and not creepy okay, cute not creepy face, got it?

Shit don't smile at me like that Dean, that's just not fucking fair. uGH, STOP WITH THE LICKING YOUR LIPS THING TOO PLEASE.

No I'm kidding don't ever stop.

(Dean's POV)

"Shut up and kiss me now."

Sweet jesus, was that a growl? Don't have to tell me twice. Oh fuck that was hot. I wholeheartedly approve of this hair-pulling thing.

He's being much less gentle this time, more aggressive. Never would have pictured Cas as a top but I'm not complaining in the least. No wait where are you going come bac – gfdaoperapafog. Neck. Fuck. Sensitive. Oh shit he's licking. Licking and sucking and oh fuuuuckkkkk, "Cas…"

Stop ignoring me and oh fucking shit, yes. Do that forever please. Mmm… where's the bed we should be on a bed… where are we? What's this… oh. It's a support beam? Yeah? Yeah I think it's a support bea – oh fuck yes, don't fucking move your mouth from there oh motherfuCK – we're on the Roadhouse porch. And Jo is smirking at me from the window. And he just did the tongue thing again and I am now officially hard. Shit. Fan-fucking-tastic. "Cas we're in public…"

"What's the matter Dean… you scared?"

Oh good lord that is so not faiirrr, you can't just purr like that in a grown man's ear and nO DEAN THINK WITH YOUR UPSTAIRS BRAIN.

"You want me to stop?"

What is he still doing up the

WHOA. EAR NIPPING GOING ONTHIGNAOTJGOPFJGAPFG YES GOOD. "No…"

UPSTAIRS BRAIN DEAN, I SAID UPSTAIRS.

Fucking Subconscious Sam. "Yes, please stop Cas." Shit okay I need some distance I'm going to walk over here and think about baseball and monsters and how vampires drink blood and ghouls eat people and shit.

"Dean… are you alright?"

Oh lord he's so fucking cute. He's so damn cute when he's nervous.

"I'm sorry, I can leave if you want…"

"What? No Cas, that was… that was amazing Castiel." When the fuck did I get over here? Who the hell cares, this guy… I'm hugging him. Because I fucking can. Because you know what, I'm going to make him mine. Because that was probably the best kiss I've ever had and I don't really know how any other first kiss could top that. I want this for real. A relationship. Not a one night stand, not even a semester fling. That's the most terrifying thing I've ever thought, ever. And you know what? My face is in his neck and I'm kissing him and I don't' remember deciding to do this and I don't even care. "I wish I could kiss you forever…" So fucking sappy and girly and romcom moment and fuck you, I wish I could kiss Castiel forever.

"Who said you couldn't?"

I'm so in trouble with this guy. I just met him. In so much trouble.

I think for once… I might want the trouble.

Why are we here? Oh, right, coffee. I am hungry though… grab his hand and pull him in there. "Come on, I'm starving." Why is he looking at me like that? Like he can read my mind? Just… come on Castiel, don't mind me pulling you along like a four year old.

(Nobody's POV specifically because I tried to write it and it got too hard and the date itself would literally be eight chapters)

This fucker owes me for keeping my mom and Bobby away from that public sex against the front door. Jo walked over to the table that the two boys took a seat at and grinned at Dean, thrilled to finally have payback for last Christmas. "Freckles, you're lucky I didn't call the cops for public indecency. That shit was hot man, you guys need a shower to cool down or what?" Heh, Dean's blushing. I win.

Dean scowled at his cousin, "Shut up Jo or I won't tip you."

He looks like a four year old oh my god. "Oh that's really funny Dean, considering you eat for free which would make my tip… what's 15% of zero dollars and zero cents?" Jo pretended to do the math in the air in front of her before getting interrupted by Dean's date.

"That would be zero dollars and zero cents… Jo." Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused as to why the waitress had to do that math. It was too simple.

I'm… not sure if he's being a dick or he just really doesn't get the joke.

Dean leaned over and put his hand on top of the other boy's, "She's joking Cas."

"So Dean, are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend here or what?" Jo smirked and sat down at the table next to Dean, forcing him to scoot over so they could share his chair.

Castiel blushed at her calling him Dean's boyfriend and Dean cleared his throat, blushing as well.

"Oh my god you guys are too cute!" She leaned over and pinched Dean's cheeks, "My Dean-O is growing up isn't he?"

Dean tried, unsuccessfully, to swat Jo's hands away from him. "We only just met today Jo, jesus, stop that you're worse than your mother!"

Jo frowned and smacked his arm making sure that there would be a red mark for a while. "I am NOT like my mother, and I am most certainly not WORSE than my mother. That has to be the meanest thing you've ever said to me Dean Winchester." She pouted and got up, grabbing a chair from the table next to them and pulled it so she was sitting next to Cas. "I'm Jo and I'm sorry about my cousin."

Cas smiled and shook her hand, "Castiel. No need to apologize, I have a very large family, I know how obnoxious family can be."

Dean was rubbing the spot where she smacked him and moping, "Man that shit hurt Jo. I'll be shocked if I don't have a hand print there tomorrow. You are most definitely worse than your mother."

Jo started to get up to smack him again but Cas stopped her, "Allow me." He did the same thing Jo did earlier and smacked Dean on the top of his left shoulder. The only problem was that Cas is a lot stronger than he looks and (apparently) than he knows and that shit really fucking hurt. Dean stared up at the other boy, shocked, "Remind me to never piss you off."

Jo was sitting in her chair, laughing because Cas still didn't realize that he actually hurt Dean. She got up and went behind the bar to grab a ziplock baggie full of ice and tossed it to Dean who caught it, putting it on top of his shirt. Castiel watched all of this and tilted his head in confusion again, "I do not understand. Did I hurt you Dean?"

This time Dean laughed, how could he be mad at this sweet little confused puppy that knows nothing of his own strength? He's like a fucking baby Great Dane in a trench coat. "Yeah a little, but it's fine Cas. You were protecting Jo's honor. No harm no foul."

Castiel was immediately at Dean's arm, feeling horrible. "I am so sorry Dean I did not mean to hurt you… can I see? I am pre-med you know, perhaps I can heal it…" Dean nodded and smiled down at the other boy. As Cas pulled Dean's shirtsleeve up a giant red handprint shaped welt was starting to form on Dean's skin. All three of them gathered around it and stared at the handprint in shock.

Dean was the first to speak, "Jesus Christ Cas, are you like Superman or something?" That was a gigantic fucking handprint on his shoulder. How did that happen with one slap!?

"As far as I know, I don't have any problems with kryptonite… and that would make you Lois Lane, Dean." Cas was just pleased to have a reference he recognized to work with. He looked at the other boy and their eyes locked. Dean had a face that screamed 'Dear god he's so fucking cute' and Cas had a face that screamed 'I don't know why you're looking at me like that but damn you're pretty.'

Jo just watched the two of them for a minute before clearing her throat, trying to break the eyes party up. "Dean… Cas…" Neither boy moved or acknowledged her. "Freckles, ey!" She snapped her fingers in front of their faces. Nothing.

"SUPERMAN! LOIS! YOU GUYS WANNA BREAK UP THE EYE SEX?" She tapped both boys on the tops of their heads, nudging them with her foot. "Guys…"

Castiel looked up first and blushed when he saw Jo's expression, "Sorry." Dean however was still staring at Cas, a look of complete adoration on his face. Jo made a gagging noise and poked Dean in the ribs, "Freckles, yo, wake up."

Cas leaned over and whispered something in Dean's ear that snapped him back to attention really fucking quickly. "Yeah, what? Sorry Jo, were you saying something?" He had a shit-eating grin on his face and Jo could probably guess what Cas had said to him.

"Yeah, you guys gonna order or did you just come here to check some sort of weird thing off a kinky bucket list?" She crossed her arms and went back into waitress mode as Cas sat in his seat again. Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah, uh, two burgers. Please."

"Is that okay with you Castiel?" Jo turned to face the other boy, annoyed that her cousin ordered without even asking. He nodded, "That's what I was going to order. Thank you Jo." She smiled, "I'll go tell Bobby."

Dean blushed a little and leaned forward when Jo had left, whispering to Cas, "So… can you really do that? Or was that just to get me to stop staring?" Cas tilted his head to the side and sat back, answering the question matter of factly, "Yes Dean. I've been doing yoga for years, putting my legs behind my head is no problem."

(Dean's POV)

Man I'm in So. Much. Trouble.


	5. Smut Ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First: allow me to apologize in advance for this. This is my first attempt at non-rp smut (don't worry, I suck at that too). I have literally no idea what I'm doing and I had to ask my gay friends some incredibly awkward questions to get a proper idea of how it actually is. I honestly don't think I captured it (mostly because I refuse, straight up REFUSE, to use the word that they did – I have literally done things worse than this and I was never more red in my life than when he was telling me this) but I gave it my best shot. I'd appreciate any sort of constructive criticism anyone would care to offer (even though that conversation could quickly become more awkward).
> 
> Second: This chapter is from Castiel's POV and it is very purposefully vague as to who he is speaking to (or writing to if it makes you feel less uncomfortable about it).
> 
> Third: Bobby and Ellen are married in this and no, Jo is not Bobby's biological daughter. After his first wife I doubt he'd want to have his own kids again, ja feel?  
> Fourthly: I don't think I've mentioned this but I don't have a beta reader. So any mistakes are all mine and if there are mistakes, that's embarrassing. My b.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural mentioned in this fic. If I did Jo, Bobby, and Ellen would all be alive and well and a happy little family.

Chapter 5

Dean wasn't wrong; he was in a lot of trouble. Lunch passed quickly with Dean and I playing footsie under the table. Jo came over and told us to stop a few times but it was like we couldn't hear her. It was the most comfortable I've ever felt with a person after just meeting them. I've never been more immediately comfortable with someone in my life.

We talked about everything at that first lunch. My parents, my mom's unfortunate death, my siblings, Raphael's insistence that I become a doctor; Dean's parents, his mom's unfortunate death, Sam, his dad's death. We covered everything in a dizzying and seemingly endless but somehow suspended three hours. It was like the world was buzzing by so fast and we were stuck in one moment. Like in movies when two people or someone is standing in Time Square and the cars are zooming around but they're moving normally? It was like that. We missed the rest of our classes that day. I ended up failing one of them because I never got the syllabus and the professor wouldn't give out extras. I didn't mind. Dean didn't have class then either so we just spent the time together. Sometimes we would meet in the library and get a study room; sometimes we'd go out on the quad and eat lunch. Other times we just said fuck it and went back to our apartment and then fucked each other.

I'll deny it if you ever ask me this in person but that first date was the first time we slept together. I know, I know, 'Castiel, you were always one of the good ones, what happened to you?' Dean happened to me. And now I'm not just a good one, I'm an awesome one. I made the first move after we were done with lunch and it was the ballsiest move I've ever made and I'll never top it, ever. The only way I can think to top it would be if I had simply gotten on top of him right then and there in the parking lot of Ellen's bar. I'm getting ahead of myself here, that's not what you want to hear about… or is it? Oh, you're kinky. Dean would like you.

We were walking back out to the car holding hands. It was all very sweet and lovely but the incident on the front porch kept playing over and over in my mind and I wanted a repeat performance with an ending. And I wanted that ending to be good. Dean seemed content to imagine the little enticement I'd given him back in the bar to snap back to reality (God bless Anna for forcing me to do yoga with her. I thought that damn skill would never come in handy) but I wasn't. I was still… how do I put this delicately… unsatisfied.

Damn I've been with Dean too long. Anyways, where was I… Ah yes, my move. Dean still refers to this move today. On our anniversary or when he's feeling ignored he'll grab my hand and reenact "the move." It's not as romantic or as sexy as it should be when you're in your forties and bending the wrong way hurts. But if he still thinks about it twenty years later, I guess it was a damn good move.

We were walking back out to the Impala and when we got to the car Dean had started to make a move to open the passenger door. On a normal day this would make me swoon – real manners? On that day it made me grab his hand and turn him like we were dancing, but in a much more forceful (there was a bruise) against the side of the car. I basically jumped him. Right there. Seriously, as soon as I knew he wasn't going to fall, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him because it meant there was more friction. We were in the fucking parking lot of his aunt's bar and basically the only family he had left was right inside that building, not more than thirty feet away. You know who else still mentions the move? Jo still mentions the move. All the time. All. The. Time.

Dean reacted just as any guy would – a quick, pathetic and yet somehow adorable yelp, followed by him immediately getting hard. What I hadn't expected, and what Dean should have accounted for, was him not realizing that I was wrapped around him. Amazing right? Here I am, holding on to him like a fucking howler monkey, grinding against him like I have no shame (what do you want from me, it had been six months since someone that I actually liked wanted to kiss me back or do anything back for that matter. I'm emotionally superior, fucking is always better when it's with someone I care about, leave me alone), and this idiot doesn't realize that there is a grown man wrapped around him. Dean tried to walk and couldn't which caused us both to fall on the ground, hard. Hot right?

You'd be surprised how good Dean is at making the best of a bad situation. Our new position in the parking lot gave us one hundred percent coverage and it was really romantic (as per the Winchester usual): Right between a dumpster and the back of the Roadhouse. In case you're wondering, it smelled fantastic. The space had previously been occupied by a homeless gentleman who left his week old vomit at the other end of the dumpster. What more could a boy ask for?

I'm sure you'd like to know this, because I could have done with a heads up, Dean has one glaring kink: he really likes public sex. And I mean he really likes it. I could walk up to him and church and casually say, "I'd like to fuck you over this pew," and he immediately gets hard. It's ridiculous really. This foray behind the dumpster was the first but not the last of our public encounters. I really hope Dean's right and that Hell is for truly terrible people like serial killers or rapists because if not, I'm pretty sure he and I are going to be there for all the stuff we've done to each other (and where we've done it in). Or at least permanently stuck in purgatory… that might not be too bad, right?

I was going somewhere with this… where was I going with this? Oh, right, right, sorry, you wanted to know about the first time we fucked didn't you? This is still super weird, I hope you know that… anyways, yeah.

So we're now on the ground and we're both a little stunned by the pain of falling on the concrete (and having a not as buff as he'd like you to think Dean Winchester fall on top of me). And that was the moment when I knew that I wasn't going to let Dean out of my life even if he wanted to: the fucker growled. He growled and pushed me back against the concrete, and I don't think I'll ever forget what he said, "I'm nobody's bottom." This is the point in the story when I should really mention that I can count the number of times on one hand that Dean has asked to top during sex. With at least two fingers left over. No matter what he says, he enjoys being the bottom. Scratch that, he fucking loves being bottom.

Cas you say, how did you respond to that? I whimpered. I'm man enough to admit it, Castiel Winchester whimpered like a fucking girl. This of course only spurred Dean on more. He attacked my mouth, coming at me with full force, all tongue and teeth and no more tenderness. He was trying very hard to prove his dominance and it was really fucking hot. Then the bastard had to go and sit up to ask me if I was clean. Me. The guy who basically had interviews with guys before I would sleep with them. Seriously, I asked for a resume and everything. I took sex very seriously back then. Amazingly enough, Dean Winchester, mister 'I don't know who this bra belongs to,' didn't have a condom on him that day. Oh the fickle fates.

We thought about stopping and going to purchase condoms but honestly, I don't think Dean would have been able to drive, he was that hard. I mean he started to suggest it and then smacked himself; yes he smacked himself, and attacked me again. This time he wasn't going to stop for a while.

He unzipped my jeans when I wasn't paying attention, I'm still not sure how my legs were wrapped around him this entire time, and pulled my painfully hard dick out. Dean told me to let myself relax against the concrete and I did, which apparently left enough room for him to pull my pants down and his pants, which had apparently come off by this point. I don't know, I can't give you the exact details because I was pretty distracted by the obscene things Dean was whispering in my ear at this point. He pushed into me and I swear I almost came right there.

While Dean has his kinks, I have mine: I've always had a thing for pain. I don't know what it is but there's something very satisfying about getting fucked so hard it hurts or something hurting during sex. Anyway, my point is that without any lube except the precome on Dean's dick and some hastily spit on saliva, it took us both a little longer than normal to adjust to the new sensations. It was… fucking glorious. It was something I'd never felt before, with anyone, and I'd later learn that Dean had the same thought. It was like there was an immediate and profound bond created between us with him entering me.

Dean waited a torturously long time before asking if it was okay to move and I couldn't form words, so instead I just pulled him down into the most sloppy, wet, passionate and hungry kiss I could muster. I wanted him in every sense of the word. I wanted him on me, inside me, on top of me, under me, beside me, with me, to be inside him, to be his. When he started moving it was slow and I kept egging him on, purposefully, by teasing his nipples. Another kink, don't ask.

Suddenly it was like a switch turned on and he just started pounding me and I've never been fucked so hard, so fast, or so dirtily in my life. And after our little session on the porch, I doubted either of us would last long.

I was right. After a couple minutes of Dean pounding me I could tell by the look on his face, that he was going to cum any second. Personally, I was trying my very best not to be as loud as I normally am (I know, I'm sure you needed to know that about me) and failing miserably. Dean was hitting my prostate if not every thrust than every other thrust and I had actually put my hands on the ground to push myself up (helps with the angle and makes it impossible for me to touch myself). "Cas… I'm gonna…" He didn't even get to finish his thought, poor bastard. Will I ever know what he was 'gonna'? It's been twenty years, I'm still waiting over here on the edge of my seat for an answer.

He kept riding me throughout the orgasm and you know what drove me over the edge? The bitch whined in my ear. He whined. It was the most blatantly sexual whine I've ever heard in my life and everything about it was perfect.

I'll spare you the details of how gross we were after that (although Dean did attempt to clean me up with his tongue… we should do that more often…) and I won't mention the horrendous encounter that will forever be referred to as the "Oh god, I'm going to kill myself with a spork now" incident. In which Bobby came out to put the trash in the dumpster and caught us in a post-coital, half naked, lazy make out session in between his dumpster and bar. Bobby hasn't taken the trash out since.


	6. The First Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to try something a little different with this (which means it's probably going to be shorter than the other chapters). This is supposed to be the week after the lunch. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Kripke or the CW and thus I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters mentioned in the story.

Chapter 6

**Tuesday (AKA: The Day After)**

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Bobby still won't look at me. I'm starting to worry that he'll never talk to me again.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
You're lucky you're good in bed otherwise I'd be blaming this all on you.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
We weren't in a bed Dean, how do you know that I'm good in one?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Call it a hunch.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
You're very odd Dean Winchester.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Coming from the guy who thought Metallica was a paint color.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I thought you weren't going to tease me about that.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
You're right, I'm sorry.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
This class is incredibly boring. Don't ever do pre-med.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
We were never in any danger of me becoming a doctor, don't worry. Need me to save you? ;)

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Need? No. Want? Assume yes always. But not right now, he's reviewing for a test.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
But it's only the second day of classes…

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Exactly. Never do pre-med.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Aww, poor baby. Has to sit through a boring class to get a job that he doesn't want.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
That wasn't sarcasm, I was serious.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I am well aware Dean.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
When can I see you again?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Whenever you want.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Then you may be booked for a while.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Oh yeah?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Yeah.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I hope when you say 'booked' you mean I'm going to be exhausted from all the fucking. Because I'm completely on board with that.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Well I was thinking other things as well, but I would not turn down that offer.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Good because I've been making a list of things I want to do to you.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Dean! We only met yesterday and you're already sending me dirty text messages.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
So? I like you, you like me. We're both attractive and we both enjoy fucking each other. I see no problems with this.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
That's a bit presumptuous. How do you know I enjoyed fucking you?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I hate to be the one to break it to you babe, but if you were going for coy the noises you were making kind of gave you away.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Oh… sorry.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Don't you dare apologize for that! It was hot.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Seriously I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Definitely not sorry then.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Are you free now? Class just got out and I'm starving.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Oh Cas I love it when you take charge.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Not like that you pervert! I mean I want to get lunch with you and talk some more.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
There's plenty of time for that other stuff later.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Will there be pie?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
If you want there to be.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I'm in.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Meet me in front of the library. I found a place last night with Anna I want to show you.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Be there in five.

**Wednesday (Is this moving too fast?)**

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Was it really necessary to fuck Cas behind the bar?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Yes.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
You need to learn to control yourself freckles. Poor Bobby keeps staring into space and muttering something about "Damn idjits can't keep it in their pants."

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Shut up. And yeah… sorry about that. Didn't mean to break Bobby.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
So what's up with you and Cas anyway? Was that a one time thing or what?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
What do you mean?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Well I don't know, I just mean that you guys looked really… comfortable with each other. Like you'd know him your whole life or something.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
And ugh the way you guys were looking at each other was nauseating, please don't do that again if this was a one time thing.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I don't want it to be a one time thing Jo, promise.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Good. Because Cas is a really sweet guy and if you hurt him I will have to hurt you freckles.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I don't want to hurt him…?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
I know you don't Dean. I'm just telling you that I like him and even though I know way too much about the noises he makes in bed I approve. For once.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Means so much.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Haha, cute.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I know, I'm adorable.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Sure sure, whatever you say bud. So when are you guys gonna see each other again?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I was going to invite him over for dinner tomorrow.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Hmm, inviting him over to your apartment, nice… you looking forward to a bed this time?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Fuck you.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
I thought that was Castiel's job. ;)

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
You suck so much right now.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
From what I heard you were sucking a lot the other day.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
You're lucky I'm in class and don't have my gun on me.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
And for your information Miss Nosey, we had lunch yesterday and decided to wait until after the fourth date at least to do that again.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
You voluntarily forgoing sex? You must really like this guy.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Yeah… I do.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
AWWWW MY LITTLE DEAN IS GROWING UP. :') HE'S A REAL BOY!

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I hate you.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Love you too freckles. Now pay attention or you're going to be working at the bar with me.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
And I thought this class was hell…

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Go fuck your boyfriend and leave me alone.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
He's not my boyfriend...

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Yet.

**Thursday (Date Night/Moving too fast…? Part 2)**

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
So you're going where tonight?

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
I'm going to have dinner at Dean's apartment.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
And how many times have you seen him in the last week?

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
…Everyday.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
Don't you think this might be moving a bit fast Cas?

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
Maybe a little… but I'm in college. I'm supposed to move too fast with guys I like.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
I just don't want you to get hurt.

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
For the record I don't want to get hurt either. But I don't think Dean will hurt me.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
Just… be careful. Promise?

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
I'm always careful but yes, I promise. I'll text you and let you know if/when I'll be home.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
What's all this 'if' business? I thought you guys were going to wait till like the fifth date before you slept together again.

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
Just because I may end up staying at his apartment doesn't mean we're going to sleep together Anna. We are two intelligent and interesting men who have a lot to talk about and learn about each other.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
Oh please you're totally going to jump him.

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
Well he seemed to like it last time.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
Oh man you're in deep.

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
I'm not sure what you mean but at this point it's probably true.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
Don't worry about it. Use protection!

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
Yes mom.

**That evening...**

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
What time did you want me to come over?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I think I said seven but you can come over now if you want! I finished cooking earlier then expected.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
You didn't have to cook, take out would have been fine.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Dude don't even worry about it. Sam hates my cooking so any excuse to cook I'm happy.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Who knew you were so domestic?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Yes, I'm a regular 50's housewife. Don't go spreading that around man, I got a reputation to maintain.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Please tell me you don't own a pair of pearls…

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Uh…

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
OH MY GOD I WAS KIDDING

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
NO NOT LIKE THAT THEY WERE MY MOMS OMFG

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
You're totally weirded out right now aren't you?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Is that your car outside?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
DAMN IT CAS STOP LAUGHING AT ME. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUMPED TO THE WRONG CONCLUSIONS HERE.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANY PIE IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING ANY TONIGHT PAL.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I apologize but the mental image of you in pearls was too much to bear. I'll be inside momentarily.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Come on Dean open the door, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Meh.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I can just pick the lock you know.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Oh really?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
oKAY STOP YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE LOCK THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT I'M COMING. I SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU FROM THE BEDROOM JFC.

**Thursday (11:50pm)**

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
I'm not coming home.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
Have fun ;)

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
That's not… we're playing twister Anna.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
Oh is that what you kids are calling it these days?

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
(*Insert Picture Dean took of Cas with his ridiculous positioning; one knee resting on a blue circle and one hand resting on a red circle at the opposite end of the map so his head is kind of between his knees*) Your brother's balance is mind blowing, I'm in awe.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
TMI Dean. TMI.

****

Friday (The Morning after nothing happened and nobody believed them)

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
Is it safe for me to come home now?

To: Sammy  
From: Dean  
Yeah but be quiet. Cas is still sleeping. Were you good? Did you thank Bobby and Ellen?

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
Yes Dean, I'm always "good". And gross, please don't tell me anything else about last night.

To: Sammy  
From: Dean  
Sammy I'm shocked, what makes you think anything happened?

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
You told me not to come home.

To: Sammy  
From: Dean  
Well yeah that was in case. All we did was play twister, drink and talk. It was quite tame.

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
Tame as in PG13 or tame as in a hard NC17-but-not-quite-porn?

To: Sammy  
From: Dean  
Tame as in a solid PG with maybe one moment of PG13.

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
Please tell me you guys at least made it to the bedroom.

To: Sammy  
From: Dean  
Shut it Sam, nothing happened. All we did was hangout and get to know each other better.

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
Right, /get to know each other/. I get it Dean.

To: Sammy  
From: Dean  
You're making your own breakfast.

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
Oooo, what a punishment. Edible food.

To: Sammy  
From: Dean  
Bitch.

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
Jerk.

**A little while later...**

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
Anna, are you doing anything right now?

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
It's Friday morning you know I don't have classes today. Why? Is everything ok?

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
Yeah everything's great. Me, Dean and Sam made donuts. We were wondering if you wanted to come get some.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
You mean you made them while Dean gave you ingredients? And who's Sam?

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
More or less, yes. And he's Dean's little brother. Their apartment is only a couple minutes from ours… and Dean wants to meet you.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
/Wants/ to meet me? Oh yeah Cas, this isn't moving too fast at all.

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
We talked about our families last night. Don't get too excited, he wants to know if you're as bad as I said you are.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
You suck, I am a wonderful person. What if he doesn't like me?

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
Somehow I doubt that.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
Fine, where do they live?

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
There's directions printed on my desk. Love you.

To: Castiel  
From: Anna  
Yeah, yeah, I'm lovable I know.

To: Anna  
From: Castiel  
Whatever you say.


	7. The Weekend

Chapter 7

**Friday Night**

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I miss you.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I just left like an hour ago!

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
So? You're missable.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Sam isn't letting you have the TV is he?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
NO. And he keeps watching that blue box show.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Sam's a Whovian?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Oh god not you too!?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
You've got your Star Trek, let him have Who.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Besides it could be worse. He could be into that Supernatural show.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Yeah that's true. I heard the two brothers on the show are in love with each other or something.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Really? That's odd, I heard the older brother was in love with their angel friend.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Somehow that seems slightly less creepy than the synopsis I heard from Becky.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Did you know there's books too?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Did you know that one of the actors on the show, Misha Collins, is pretty cute?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Really? I always thought Jensen Ackles was pretty… "cute". ;)

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
THAT GUY? Please. The moose dude is more attractive than him.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
OH NO CAS WHAT DID YOU DO

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
WHY IS SAM TURNING ON SUPERNATURAL?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
YOU SUCK.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I also lick. But only if you're really nice.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
….I think I just fell in love with you?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I said nice not a suck up.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Wait I take that back that was a terrible way to word that.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I love that me telling you I have a mental list of things I want to do to you is too dirty but you telling me that isn't too dirty.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I like where your head is at Cas.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Shut up and watch your precious Misha on the gay brothers show.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Aw is somebody jealous?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Don't be absurd.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I think somebody's a little jealous.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Apparently lots of their fans think Misha and Jensen are secretly together.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Wait aren't they married? To women?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Yeah. I don't think that really matters to fangirls though.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Wow.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I know it's crazy, right?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
No dude this is apparently the angel's first episode and he's… wow. Just… wow.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I don't see it but whatever you say.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
You kinda look like this Misha dude.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Dean Winchester, are you flirting with me?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Always babe.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Anna just told me to stop sexting. What's sexting?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Sexting is sexually explicit texting. Can just be a message (words) or pictures/videos. It's not the smartest thing to do.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Sample sext: After our fifth date I'm going to push you up against the wall and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for weeks.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Yes I am okay with this.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
You're so fucking cute.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
…Thanks?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
No problem babe. Now shh, I'm trying to watch Misha. Don't tell Sammy but this show isn't too bad. At least there's eye candy.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
You and Becky can become best friends now.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
You're lucky you're cute Novak. Otherwise I'd have to punch you.

**Saturday (NO SCHOOL!)**

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
So how was the dinner/sex?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
The dinner was great. There was no sex to speak of.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Look at you, growin' up.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
I'm so proud. :')

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Shut up. How's Bobby? Is he functioning again yet?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
I swear to god it's like he has PTSD. He'll be fine one minute and then the next he like catches a glimpse of the garbage or something and his face goes really pale and he just kinda shuts down.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
If it wasn't so concerning, it would be really funny.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I feel like I should talk to him…?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
If I thought that would help I would have forced you to do it by now freckles.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
True. Hey what are you doing today?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Nothing. Worked a twelve-hour shift last night so I'm off for today. Why?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Cas asked me and Sam if we wanted to go to the aquarium with him and Anna. You wanna come? My treat.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Who's Anna?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
His sister.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
She single?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Whoa keep it in your pants sister. Pretty sure you're not her type.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
First of all I have to keep it in my pants. If it's not in my pants, then I'm not wearing any pants. Second of all, you have the actual worst gaydar in the history of the universe why would I trust you?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I do not!

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
You didn't even know YOU were gay.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
FOR THE LAST TIME, NOT GAY.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
In the last year you've slept with six dudes and two chicks. Pretty gay to me.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Wow you're such a delicate flower Jo, so politically correct, it's no wonder you turned to girls to get laid.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
You get very testy when you're not getting laid on the regular.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
I don't like it. It's cramping my style.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
You're worse than me when I'm drunk, you realize that right?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
I was doing my drunk Dean impression.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Right. So are you in or what?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
I guess. Not like I've got anything better to do anyway.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
What a resounding and enthusiastic yes. And oh you're welcome Jo, it's not a problem, paying for your pass. Really.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Tell Cas I said thanks for the ticket.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Are you spying on me?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Don't flatter yourself freckles. You're just broker than me.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
So confident.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Pick you up in an hour?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Sounds grand darling.

**Sunday (Who actually cares about Sundays though)**

To: Sam  
From: Anna  
Is Cas over at your apartment?

To: Anna  
From: Sam  
Yeah.

To: Anna  
From: Sam  
Your brother snores.

To: Sam  
From: Anna  
Your brother molests my brother in public places.

To: Anna  
From: Sam  
I had nothing to do with that.

To: Sam  
From: Anna  
Jo and I heard you scheming with Dean.

To: Anna  
From: Sam  
An ice cream sandwich to the face never hurt anybody.

To: Anna  
From: Sam  
Besides I can tell you for a fact that Castiel did not mind.

To: Sam  
From: Anna  
GROSS.

To: Anna  
From: Sam  
Nope they didn't say that last night.

To: Sam  
From: Anna  
Was this even the fifth date? Or the fourth?

To: Anna  
From: Sam  
I think it was the third but I'm also pretty sure that they don't care.

To: Sam  
From: Anna  
Good. Maybe it'll help Cas relax a little.

To: Anna  
From: Sam  
Judging by the way everything in the bathroom was knocked over in the middle of the night by your brother, I think he's relaxed enough.

To: Sam  
From: Anna  
I don't even wanna know.

To: Sam  
From: Anna  
Just send him home when you guys get tired of him.

To: Anna  
From: Sam  
Will do.


	8. A ways down the road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because someone's going to ask, YEAH ONE TIME I WALKED IN THE LIBRARY AT SCHOOL AND THIS KID WAS SLEEPING ON TOP OF THREE BOOKSHELVES THAT HAD BEEN PUSHED TOGETHER AND IT WAS KIND OF WEIRD? Anyways I need more ideas for this. I took so long cause I didn't know what to write. ;( Sorry, I wrote this quickly because I felt bad about how long it's been. Next chapter will be different but I just wanted to post something. I'll change the formatting tomorrow when I'm not falling asleep on my laptop lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still not Kripke. God damn it.

Chapter 8

****

The end of the first semester

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Baby come on, are you done yet? I'm so bored.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
You're not bored, you're horny and I can't help you right now.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
PLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Oh my god, are you four?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
No I'm 21 thank you very much.

To: Dean  
From: Cas

Dean, my love, finals are in a week and I don't know if I'm going to pass!

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Cas, it's you, you're not only going to pass you're going to get a fucking A++++++++++++++++++++++++++

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I'm not sure you know how grading works.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Baby what does it even matter if you fail, it's not like you want to go to med school.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
It matters Dean, we've talked about this.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Yeah I know but I still think you should talk to your brothers.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
You're an adult Cas, you can make your own decisions.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Yes but I'm a broke adult who doesn't have $120,000 to pay for undergrad OR the money for med school. Or any sort of grad school for that matter.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Preaching to the choir over here.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Come on Cas please? I just want to see you. I brought you lunch and Anna said you were at the library. :(

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
That's sweet but I already ate Dean.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
But I bet you didn't eat this.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
The fact that you still have the food is proof enough that I didn't eat it.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Do you ever get tired of being so literal?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
No but I get tired of you. :)

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
That's it, no sex tonight.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I would laugh if I wasn't on the silent floor.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
AH HA! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE NOW. I'M KIDNAPPING YOU.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Nooooo, Dean, you're going to get me banned from the library!

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
First of all, hey fuck you I'm perfectly capable of holding out on sex. Second of all, tough shit Cas. I haven't seen my boyfriend in a week because he's been drowning himself in textbooks and shit he doesn't want to do. I'm kidnapping you for an hour and we'll get coffee or food or whatever and then I'll let you go back to studying. Promise.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Fine. But don't come in here, I'll meet you out front in five minutes.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Too late I'm already here.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
You'll never find me.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THAT

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
How am I doing what?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
YOU'RE ON TOP OF A BOOKSHELF?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Yes... well, three of them.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Oh my god, are you Peter Parker?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I don't understand that reference.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE KIDDING

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I... no?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
OK I LIED I'M KIDNAPPING YOU FOR AT LEAST THREE HOURS, WE'RE WATCHING THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN TODAY AND THEN AFTER FINALS I'M SITTING YOU DOWN AND WE'RE WATCHING THE TOBEY MACGUIRE TRILOGY AND THEN I HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE COMIC BOOKS AND OH GOD CAS WHAT DID YOU DO WHEN YOU WERE A KID?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
When did you become a fanboy?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I'm more of a Batman guy myself but how do you not know Spider-man?!

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I've always been more of a DC man.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Marry me.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Ok.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Good you just agreed to me kidnapping you for three hours. Now get down from there before I pull you down.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I'd like to see you try.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
NO DEAN STOP I WAS KIDDING

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
OH SHIT NO STOP DUMBASS

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I hate you so much right now.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Love you too asshat.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
How was I supposed to know that pulling someone off the bookshelves was against the rules but studying on top of them wasn't?!

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
You owe me.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Oh really? What do I owe you?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I'll tell you when the elevator gets here.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Why not just tell me now?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
It's not something you send in a text message Dean.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Oh...?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Jesus Cas there's someone in here with us!

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
She can join too if she wants.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
No.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Aw is someone jealous?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
You're mine.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I'm a person Dean, I don't belong to anyone.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I've still got your fucking handprint on my shoulder. I'm yours which means you're mine. Case closed.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Dean Winchester that might be the most romantic thing you've ever said to me.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Don't get used to it.

**Monday: the first final**

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Good luck today baby! Not that you need luck, you're gonna kick this finals ass!

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
It's a test Dean, it has no ass for me to kick.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Always with the literal.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Fine: YOU'RE GOING TO ACE THIS FUCKING FINAL BECAUSE YOU'RE CAS AND YOU'RE SMART AND YOU'VE BEEN STUDYING FOR WEEKS AND YOU KNOW EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW TO PASS THIS STUPID FINAL.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Thank you. Did you wake up early to wish me good luck?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I will neither confirm nor deny.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Love you too.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Love you more.

**Wednesday: Dean fucking hates Psychology**

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I'm going to fail.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
No you're not! We studied all Monday afternoon and yesterday, you're going to do exceedingly well.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
No I am going to fail and it's going to be an epic fail. Like a belt size fail.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Dean, love, listen to me: I have spent the better part of the last 48 hours quizzing you on all of this stuff and I am saying that you know enough, more than enough actually, to not just pass this but get a really good grade on it.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Don't doubt yourself, you've got this.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Whatever you say...

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I'll be waiting outside when you're done with coffee and pie.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
You're too good to me.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I know.

**Thursday: Cas fucking hates this class**

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I'm going to fail.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
No you're not.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I forgot how to spell my name Dean.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I had to check my ID.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I'M GOING TO FAIL.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Deep breaths Cas, you're going to be fine I promise.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
Will you still love me if I fail?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I would still love you if you had three heads and all three of them were blue.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
You're very weird.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
I've been taking lessons from my boyfriend.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
For the record still not tired of hearing you say that.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
Shut up with the flirting and go ace your final.

**Friday after the last final**

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Freckles, are you coming to the bar tonight or what? I was promised drunk Dean dancing on my bar.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Cas and I have dubbed it the triple D experience.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Very clever. I'm impressed.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
No we're not coming out tonight.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
I don't need to know about your sex life if this is where that's going.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
You're sick, you know that? I'm showing him all the Spider-Man movies.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DEAN WINCHESTER?

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Relax, the Dark Knight trilogy is next on the list of things Cas needs to see.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
CAS HASN'T SEEN THE DARK KNIGHT TRILOGY?! WHAT?!

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I KNOW.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Poor deprived child.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I feel like I'm teaching someone how to be human.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
You're very proud of yourself, aren't you? Corrupting another innocent...

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Yes, I'm creating another fanboy and I'm not sorry.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Sometimes I forget how nerdy you are and it amuses me when you remind me.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Jealous?

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Yeah you caught me, I'm just completely jealous of your supreme nerd status.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
Hey, I'm a fucking hit at Comic-Con man.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Probably cause you still look like a fucking twink.

To: Jo  
From: Dean  
I hate you so fucking much.

To: Dean  
From: Jo  
Love you too freckles.


	9. The Journals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't even know what I'm doing anymore man, I need some ideas, some prompts, some something. Reviews...? Anything...? Bueller...? Also because somebody's gonna say it: Hey man, some drunk people don't have typo issues. Who are you to judge their superiority?
> 
> Disclaimer: I AM STILL NOT FUCKING KRIPKE. And all his last name makes me think of is Kripke from the BBT and his lisp. I don't own Supernatural, the characters, or any fictional establishments mentioned in this story. I'm just borrowing them for a hot second.

Chapter 9

**Dean's Journal  
Title: Today is Something Awesome  
Date: September 19th, 2013, 2am**

Today has been a very weird day. It started off with Sam telling me he had a date for tonight and neglecting to mention that this date was my new brother in law. Awkward. I'm not sure how I feel about them honestly. I guess… from a third party perspective, they're kinda good for each other. Sam and Gabriel. I'm not a huge fan of the age difference but no matter how much he annoys the living fuck out of me, Gabe's not a bad dude. There are certainly worse people Samsquatch could have ended up with, right? Like that horrid bitch Ruby. I have never wanted to hit a woman more in my entire life.

Anyway, that's not the point of today. Today I got married to my best friend. As of five hours ago Castiel and I are married. I'm still a little in shock that it actually happened, we've had so much trouble getting everything together. I'm also probably still a little in shock that he said yes that I proposed. It was such a terrible proposal; I think I would have said no if the roles were reversed.

I just flipped through this thing and I don't think I have that day in here. That's really weird, I've been writing down everything since Cas and I decided that we wanted to have kids one day. So grandchildren, or children, or (god forbid) GREAT grandchildren (shh, you guys are my favorite), if you're reading this, I'm sorry about that. I guess I can include it now… damn what was my dad thinking with this idea? I'm not a solider like he was, there's not much interesting stuff for me to write down. Really nothing worth passing on… that's not true, this is a pretty good story. Even if I still think it sucks, Cas seems to enjoy telling it.

I proposed on Castiel's birthday, exactly six months after meeting him. I know, too soon? We get that a lot. Honestly I was expecting him to say yes. Shit, even Sammy was expecting him to say yes.

He didn't say yes.

Not then anyway.

He said that he loved me but that six months, and while we were both still in school, was too soon. That he'd rather wait until we could do something about it the next day instead of waiting months (if not years) to do it, get married, have kids, the whole shebang. Wanna know a secret? I didn't know I wanted kids until Cas said it. That's right guys, call your therapists, the vast majority of your father's life, he did not want kids. Well that's not true. I wanted kids. I've always wanted kids... but I don't know, I just worry that I'll fuck you guys up.

See, that's why I said call your therapist, because I'm pretty sure if we do have kids and they're reading this, you guys have got a therapist on speed dial. I'm sorry. I suck. That's not the point.

Back to the story: three months ago I proposed again but this time it was spontaneous, no cheesy shit. I didn't even have the ring with me. And yes, the first proposal was horrible, all Sam's idea, and I hated every last detail of it and I'm still glad he said no because I swear to god if I had to tell THAT story a bajillion times, I'd fling myself off a roof. You think I'm exaggerating? Go ask your father. He loves that damn story.

This time though, this time was all me. I'd been thinking about when I could do it again anyway - ten months is long enough, right? I mean, if you know you love someone, and you know you want to spend the rest of your life with them, what does it matter how long the prologue is? Like, okay, Sam and Cas convinced me to watch Doctor Who, and it's pretty good, not going to lie. But it's like Rose and the Doctor - here's two people, obviously meant to be together, even if it's just a blip on his radar in the long run - and honestly, I wouldn't have minded if they got together five minutes into the first episode of series 1 or if they got together the episode before Doomsday happened (lesberealtho, the 1950s episode SCREAMS 'just had sex in the TARDIS').

That's a terrible analogy. Although Cas does kind of remind me of the Doctor in a lot of ways... Tennant more-so than Eccelston or Smith.

Fuck. Guys, I promise, I'm not this big of a nerd.

That's a lie.

I am a nerd.

I totally stole Cas's 'bowties are cool' shirt to sleep in.

Don't tell Uncle Sammy. He'll never let your poor dad hear the end of it.

But what I'm trying to say is I knew that I wanted to be with Cas, your dad (I feel incredibly ridiculous writing that by the way), forever a month after we met. And if he had said yes the first time I proposed, I would've gone out and married him the next day.

Fuck, I'm sorry, you guys thought you were going to read the story of how I proposed and then what our wedding was like. I'm a little drunk and Cas is sleeping on my other arm... I should probably wake him up, or at least move him, soon but I don't really want to. He's so cute.

When I proposed the second time we were in Cas's apartment watching (of all things) that damn show Supernatural. Don't laugh, it's not as girly as you'd think. I mean it's about two brothers and their cute angel friend who go around killing shit. That's pretty badass. But it was this really painful episode (fuck you, don't laugh at me, I'll show you the episode and we'll see who's laughing then) where apparently the angel dude had really hurt the handsome brother (I guess he fucked someone else, I don't know) and they're having this conversation in a warehouse (something about hunting some dick... see, not girly, just really really gay), right? And the angel dude is saying something about how it's better if he just stays away from the brothers because he's cursed or whatever and the handsome brother (I think they're fucking, I'm not sure, Cas was kissing my neck it was hard to concentrate) said " Sorry but I'd rather have you. Cursed or not."

Jesus fuck, I'm really gay, wow, I just read that paragraph over again and maybe I'm more than a little drunk, I overshare when I'm drunk. At least I'm not going to tell you guys about the sex we had after the reception (the sex during the reception though... that's fair game, right?). BUT OK, WHEN THE HANDSOME BROTHER SAID THAT IT KIND OF FELT LIKE SOMEONE PUNCHED ME IN THE STOMACH. It was an onslaught of feels (as Sam keeps telling me they're called) and everything pointed to Cas as both the cause and the solution. I have never ever been good at relationships or feelings and honestly, I never thought I would ever want to get married let alone that it would happen. Until I met Cas. And you know what, in that moment (and now and five years from now and probably an eternity from now) I genuinely did not care if our relationship was cursed to fail. I still don't. Cursed or not, I'd rather have Cas. Nobody else. So I asked him.

Wait, does "Marry me" count as a question or as a statement? Maybe it was more like a demand. Fuck it if I know man, my answer was a horrendously dirty and depraved kiss from your father (Therapists, you're welcome) that quickly turned into sex. And I thought our first time was good? Oh man. Nope. Nothing on this.

If you didn't notice, I told you the story I liked. Not the one Cas likes. The other one is too much Sam and not enough me. This one is the right amount of me and Cas, no Sam. He thinks he knows things... like dating someone ten years older than you is a great idea when you're 19.

STILL NOT THE POINT.

Maybe I shouldn't write the wedding today...

I'll do it now since I assume (and pray to all the gods for) that Cas will want to spend all day tomorrow before the flight having sex because I know that's my plan for the morning (sh, just go cry on the phone to your therapists now).

In case you didn't notice or haven't figured it out, Cas and I are dudes. Cas isn't a, y'know, super manly dude, but he's a dude nonetheless. We both kind of thought that Jo would help us figure out how to plan a wedding (shut up, we already got the lecture from her about how sexist that was and how stupid we were for thinking just because she has a vagina that she knows the first thing about planning a wedding) but actually, much to my chagrin, most of the planning was done by me and Cas. Sam tried to help (scratch that, he tried to hijack our wedding) but we fired him. For someone who still claims he's not gay, even though he's on a date with a dude, dude is a serious queen. Like, damn. Cas had joked that I would be bridezilla (fucking oversharing again, DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT TO ANYONE) but it ended up being Sam really.

We even bought him a wedding dress from Good Will to wear. We said we'd let him finish planning the wedding if he agreed to wear the dress to the wedding since Cas and I would be in suits. I got a black eye and Cas narrowly escaped with mussed hair (don't laugh, he takes his hair very seriously). Your Uncle Sammy is a dick kids and it's time you learn that.

But since Cas and I did the planning, the wedding did not look like a wedding at all. We had the ceremony at the town hall since neither of us thought it was very practical to do it anywhere else and then we threw the reception at the Roadhouse. Thank god for Ellen man, she made the food and ohmigodjesusinheavenBLESS. Jo, Sam and Benny were my best men (all three of 'em, what can I say, I'm a softie) but Sam was the best of them all).

No he wasn't.

Don't tell Uncle Sam.

Son of a bitch, you guys are not calling him Uncle Sam, he is not the American government. I don't think our parents thought his name all the way through. Although Uncle Samsquatch does have a nice ring to it...

The reception was fun but honestly? I don't know if I've loved a moment more than when Cas said 'I do.'

Motherfuck that was ridiculously gay.

I think I'm officially hammered.

Damn good party.

Damn good fuck.

Damn good husband. Sexy bastard.

I'm going to sing to wake him up.

blUE EYESSSSSS, nothing shines quite as BRIGHt

Cas just hit me in his sleep. How RUDE. I must make him pay.

**Castiel's Journal  
Title: Please don't ever give Dean alcohol  
Date: September 19th, 2013, 11 am**

Yesterday, September 18th, I married your father Dean. I have made sure that you guys will read my journal before you ever read his, so I'm going to save you guys some money here as far as therapists go: please don't ever read your father's entry about our wedding. You'll regret it. He was drunk. I apologize.

On a side note, my face hurts from smiling. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy. I hope you guys find something like this someday. But not too soon.

I can't wait to meet you.


	10. Winchester Family Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a quick note, this is kind of modeled after how my family is with each other. So lemonheadedmegan kind of inspired me with her suggestion for a story. It's not exactly what you described but this is how it happened in my mind. I'm still not sure how I feel about the end but honestly this could have turned into an epic chapter so I figured I'd stop here. This is what happens when I get reviews and know how you guys are receiving the story! :P If anybody's got any ideas/suggestions/requests, leave them in a review and I'll see what I can do about them. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm still not Kripke and therefore I still don't own Supernatural or any of the characters from the show mentioned in this fic. I'm just borrowing them and adding in my own characters. I'll give them back later.

Chapter 9

"Come on Dean, don't hang them like that!"

Dean shot his husband a disgruntled look, "Don't hang them like what?! You're the one who threw out the ornament hooks last year!"

"First of all, that was Sam and you know it and second of all, they're going to fall if we leave them like that." Castiel rolled his eyes and accepted the bin that their son in law was handing him, "Thank you Alex." The young man smiled in return and quickly retreated back to the kitchen where all the kids were hiding. Mary, Dean and Castiel's oldest, shot her husband a grin over the glass of eggnog she was drinking, "They still arguing over the ornaments?" Alex laughed and nodded, "Yeah. Do they do this every year?" Mary Ellen, John Adam, and Amelia Rose gave each other a knowing look before the eldest spoke again, "They've done it every year since I can remember. Dad never had a tree growing up so he always wants it to be really big and over the top while Pop is more into the minimalist look."

Meanwhile in the living room Cas and Dean were still bickering about how the ornaments should be hung and how many in on space and how many overall. Dean wants to put up all the ornaments that the kids made over the years and Cas thinks that they should save them so nothing happens to them. Amelia walked into the middle of this and rolled her eyes, "What's the problem now?" Cas sighed and stood back to look at the tree, putting his arm around their youngest (who wasn't that young anymore at 21), "Don't you think there are too many decorations?" Amelia laughed and wrapped both her arms around Castiel, pulling him into a side hug and shaking her head at him, "Pop, it looks fine. Let dad have it just one year." Dean poked his head around from the other side of the tree, smiling like a five year old, "Don't tell your brother and sister but you're my favorite."

John walked into the living room and gasped dramatically, "AH HA! I knew she was your favorite!" Amelia stuck out her tongue and grinned at her brother, "You jealous Johnny boy?" He snorted and sat down on the sofa behind Dean, throwing popcorn kernels at his dad's back which made Cas move from the hug with Amelia to sit down on the couch next to his son, swatting the back of his head lightly, "Your dad loves all of you equally." Dean winked at Amelia, mouthing 'Still you baby cakes' which made her laugh and John throw even more popcorn at Dean. He turned around and tried to look innocent as he reprimanded his grown son, "Hey, you know I love you. I just lent you money last month."

Castiel rolled his eyes and stood between the two men, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him off the step ladder he was on which made Dean laugh like a little kid, "How can you still lift me?" Cas only smiled in response as he set his husband down and turned him to steal a kiss, "You weren't curious last night."

Of course this is the moment that Alex and Mary choose to come in from the kitchen and all four of them groan in response accompanied by a chorus of "GROSS!" Dean and Cas ignore them and keep kissing before Mary walks over and pulls them apart, "It's very sweet that you guys still love each other but really guys, we don't want to see it." Dean sighed dramatically and broke the kiss, pulling Cas over to the couch no one was sitting on so Cas could sit in his lap. He complied easily and wrapped his arms around his husband, burying his face in Dean's neck. Mary shook her head fondly and went over to the tree, running her hands over the ornaments and stopping on a piece of paper shaped like a star that was covered in glitter. "Oh my god, you guys kept this?" She turned and smiled at her dads. Dean returned the smile, nodding, "Of course we did. I saved everything you guys made."

"What?" The other two kids got off the sofa and walked around the tree, each of them stopping at random ornaments that were obviously hand made (some better than the others) and reminiscing about how or why they made each one. "Oh my god, I remember making this one!" Amelia held up a little felt gingerbread man that was wearing a seriously lopsided hat and a mildly creepy grin, "My teacher thought it was an evil gingerbread." John hopped a little so he could grab a reindeer made out of popsicle sticks, "I made this when I was... what, three?" Cas nodded at him, "Yeah. You were so excited when you brought it home too." Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband even tighter, "It was also May when you made it. You were so upset that there wasn't a tree to hang it on."

John blushed and stood up to hang the reindeer back on the tree. Mary poked her little brother in the ribs as she walked back over to sit in her husband's lap, "You were never very good at waiting." Alex kissed her gently and grinned. Dean cleared his throat, "Hey you two, keep it appropriate." Cas laughed and swatted his husband's arm playfully, "Shut it Dean." Of course Dean had a smartass response and a shit eating grin on his face, "Or what?" Castiel leaned down and whispered something in his ear which made Dean blush and his eyes go wide, "You wouldn't." Cas nodded, "Oh yes I would." Their kids tried to pretend they couldn't see this exchange (or hear it) and Amelia went back in the kitchen to get the pitcher of eggnog they had started on earlier. John sat down on the sofa and draped his feet across his sister's lap, "So dads, when's everyone else getting here?"

Younger brothers were always assholes but Mary was pretty sure that her little brother was the most obnoxious asshat to ever have existed in the universe. She shoved his feet off her lap and frowned at him while Alex tried not to laugh at the faces John was making. Cas smiled at them, pleased that they still acted like siblings sometimes, "Ellen and Bobby are coming tomorrow and they're bringing food for lunch. Jo and Alfie should be here tomorrow as well but they might be later. Your uncles should be here any minute now and I believe they're bringing your cousins in tow." Dean interjected, "And your aunt will be here late tonight. Her flight was delayed." Cas looked at his husband confused, "When did that happen?" Dean kissed him quickly, "Anna texted you when you were upstairs. Forgot until now."

Amelia walked out with a full pitcher of eggnog and three more mugs for those who hadn't started drinking yet, setting them down on the coffee table and sitting herself down in front of it. "Is everybody staying here with us or what?" John poked her back with his foot, groaning, "Where else would they stay Pond?" They'd had this argument ever since the first time John found Doctor Who and decided that Amelia was named after Amy Pond (she wasn't... well, kinda but not really) which annoyed his sister endlessly. "Shut it Johnny Adam's apple, you're just jealous of my name."

The sibling bickering was interrupted by the doorbell being rung and Sam Novak (yes, he took Gabriel's last name) stepping inside the foyer, "Anybody home? Or sober?" Dean's face lit up and Cas got up off his lap, laughing, so his husband could go greet his brother. "Sammy!" Dean met his little brother halfway and hugged him, not having seen him in almost three months. "You look older dude, what's with the gray hairs?!" Sam hugged him back and shoved him away at that comment, "Shut up jerk." Dean grinned and shoved the stupid giant moose back affectionately, "Bitch." Cas got up and walked over to the two brothers, giving Sam a quick hug, "Don't listen to him Sam. It looks good on you." He beamed and hugged Castiel back, "Thanks Cas. You guys look great. Was there a two for one deal on bifocals or were you just into the whole matching glasses look?" Dean blushed and pushed Sam off his husband, "Shut it Moose. Does Gabe need help?"

He was interrupted by the self appointed trickster himself, carrying their eighteen year old daughter, Jessica, who had fallen asleep in the car on the way up, "Sorry guys. Couldn't get her up. Is there a room I can stick her in till she decides to wake up?" Cas nodded and grabbed his big brother's elbow, directing him to the guest bedroom down the hall. Dean and Sam went outside to the car to help Brady (Sam and Gabe's oldest at 20) bring in the suitcases. He was especially glad to see his uncles for the first time since leaving for school in England a year and a half ago, "Uncle Dean-O!" Dean pulled his nephew in for a big hug and stood back after a minute, holding Brady's face in his hands and studying him, "You've gotten old man." Brady laughed and held his uncle's face in his hands, "Says the guy with bifocals and gray hair." Sam beamed like his son had just won a nobel peace prize or something and Dean scowled, pushing Brady away gently, "You've also become an asshole." Brady laughed and clapped his hand on his uncle's shoulder, "Oh come on Uncle Dean, you know you love me."

Dean mumbled something about demon trickster offspring and shoved his hand off his shoulder but gave him a small smile and helped his bitch of a brother with the bags. "Jesus Sammy, how long are you guys planning on staying?" Sam deadpanned, "Forever." Dean snorted, "Gabriel and I would kill each other."

While Dean and Sam were arguing over the best way to carry in all the bags, Brady snuck away and walked into the living room, "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" John almost flew off the couch and over to his cousin, "WHAT?! YOU ASSHOLE, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE COMING!" Brady grinned and pulled his cousin in for a brohug, "That's the point of a surprise bud!" Amelia walked out of the kitchen and screamed, running over to Brady and tackling him, "Dude!" He stumbled for a minute before hugging Amelia back, "Pond!" She stood back and punched his arm, "Shut up. What are you doing back from school?!" He started to respond but was interrupted by another Winchester child pulling him into a hug, er, well, tackling him. Mary jumped on Brady's back and grinned, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU DIDN'T COME TO MY WEDDING!" He laughed and stumbled when she jumped on him, "Jesus Mary, aren't you supposed to be the adult here?" Alex stood in the corner watching the whole thing with an amused smile on his face. Brady spotted him and grinned, "Let me guess. You're the poor sap who got roped into marrying my cousin?" Mary kicked him lightly and hopped off his back, walking over to Alex. "Brady, this is Alex. Alex this is Brady. We grew up down the street from him and his sister and then this asshole went and moved to England." Alex held out his hand and grinned, "Good to finally meet you man. I've heard a lot about you." Brady took it and pulled him into another bro-hug, "I've heard a lot about you too dude."

Castiel and Gabriel walked back into the living room with a still half asleep Jessica in tow. Cas was grumbling about all the screaming when he saw Brady and almost screamed himself, "What?!" He looked at Gabriel, stunned, "Why didn't you tell me Brady was home?!" His brother shrugged and smiled innocently, "He wanted to surprise you guys." Cas pulled his nephew into a tight hug that was returned with even more force. "Missed you too Uncle Cassy." Castiel only rolled his eyes and stood back, holding his face the same way Dean had (they were soooo married), "You look so grown up! Didn't I always tell you you'd grow up to be gorgeous?" Brady blushed and tried to swat away the hands, "Thanks..." Gabriel laughed and pulled Cas backwards, "Stop embarrassing him Cassy."

Jessica rolled her eyes and yawned, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it, "All this noise over you? Should've stayed in England." Amelia came out of the kitchen again and screamed when she saw Jess, running over and tackling her on the sofa. Her cousin returned the scream and wrapped herself around Amelia, hugging her back, "Dude I miss you!" The two girls had always been close and previous to this year had seen each other every day (even while Amelia's been at school they still managed to see each other). This however had been Jessica's first semester at Stanford and even though they were three years apart, Amelia really missed seeing her best friend everyday, "You're the one who's all the way across the fucking country!" Jess laughed but tightened the hug, "Come and visit me bitch! You're almost done with school anyway, are they really gonna miss you for a week?"

"Brady, John, can we get some help here please?"

"Yeah guys come help your poor old dads."

"Shut it Sammy, we're not old."

"Dean you have arthritis - "

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

Alex, Brady, John and Castiel walked into the foyer to help the two bickering men with the luggage while Gabriel stayed in the living room talking to the girls and asking Mary how the married life was going. Cas kept trying to pull Dean away so he wouldn't hurt his back any more and Dean kept insisting that he was fine until he tried to lift Brady's duffle bag, "Oh fuck." Cas frowned and this time succeeded in pulling his husband away, "What's wrong baby? Did you hurt your back again?" Dean reluctantly nodded and straight up refused to meet Cas's eyes, "Maybe." He rolled his eyes and helped Dean over to the recliner in the corner, kissing his forehead and covering his thickheaded husband with a blanket, "I'll get your medicine." Dean groaned in protest but relented when Cas leaned down and kissed him again. He hummed and nodded in approval as they broke the kiss, "Okay."

John and Alex carried their bags to the respective bedrooms while Sam went and sat with Dean so they could talk about all the stuff that had happened since the younger brother had moved for a new job.

"Who's got our old house now?"

"Some British dick named Crowley."

"Why's he a dick?"

"He calls himself the king of hell."

"He doesn't sound like a dick, he sounds crazy."

"He is crazy, he just sits out on the front porch most of the time blowing on his pinwheel mumbling something about souls and angels and demons and shit."

"Please tell me that's not a euphemism."

"It's not a euphemism."

Sam lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Dean, "Did you check him with Holy Water?" Dean nodded, "First day. He's clean on that front." Cas interrupted them to give Dean the painkillers for his back, "I checked him for everything else as well." Sam almost spat out the beer he'd stolen from Dean; sometimes he forgot that Cas knew about hunting considering neither brother had been out on a real hunt since John died. Dean had told him when they had Mary so they both could protect her from any potential dangers. "Don't choke Sam, it's not that impressive." Cas sat in Dean's lap again, immediately being pulled closer by his husband. The three of them continued catching up and (of course) asking Sam what he thought of the tree (he agreed with Cas, that the minimalist look was much more 'empty nest'). Dean mumbled something about the two of them not having souls and pouted.

Finally everyone was sitting in the living room, all talking and drinking eggnog, laughing and having a good time. At some point Gabriel decided to put on a Home Alone marathon. He and Sam shared the other recliner, resting their heads on each other and falling asleep a few minutes into the second movie. Mary and Alex took the love seat by the kitchen; Alex held his wife in his arms and fell asleep almost immediately after the first movie came on (they'd driven ten hours today and he did nine of them), Mary fell asleep sometime during the second movie. John, Amelia, Brady and Jessica shared the big couch, a big mess of tangled legs and eighteen different blankets. Both girls ended up falling asleep on Brady's shoulders and John fell asleep with his head in Amelia's lap at different points during the third movie. Dean and Cas stayed where they were but didn't really watch the movies, they spent most of the time kissing each other. At last the third movie's credits rolled and Cas started to get up to turn off the TV when Dean grabbed his arm, effectively keeping him in the chair, "Hey Cas..."

Castiel smiled down at his husband and laid back down on Dean's chest, "Yeah love?" Dean nuzzled into Cas's hair and kissed the top of his head, "Merry Christmas."

He grinned and looked up at Dean, catching his lips in a chaste kiss, "Merry Christmas Dean."

"You're my Christmas present this year."

"Dean..."

"You're my Christmas present every year."

"That's better... hey Dean?"

"Yes baby?"

"Wanna go to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of background explanation: Sam and Gabriel lived next door to Dean and Cas until four months before this Christmas when they moved for Sam's new job. Their kids are all best friends with each other and think of themselves more like siblings and less like cousins. Jo and Alfie are in a relationship (because why the hell not and I really couldn't see her with Ash), they might be late because they have a kid. I mentioned in an earlier chapter that Jo was into girls and just briefly: she's still mostly attracted to women but when she met Alfie, she kind of fell hard for him. Sexuality is a very fluid thing my friends. Alex and Mary got married the June before this Christmas, which is why Brady wasn't at the wedding. Brady is a junior at Oxford and hasn't been home because he found someone over there (that he hasn't told anyone else about). I think that's it...? Oh Anna! Anna has a boyfriend (Inias) but he isn't coming to Christmas with them, the relationship is still new. Her and Cas are still as close as they were the day he met Dean. Sam and Gabriel have three dogs at their new house. Dean and Cas had a dog that died a little over a year ago and Dean hasn't gotten over it yet but he says when he does, they're getting another dog. Cas doesn't really believe him. (I know, I said tiny bit, but count all the characters ok)


	11. How Dean and Castiel became parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So a million little story ideas bounded off from the previous chapter. The one I wanted to talk about most was how they had Mary, John and Amelia. Right now I'm just going to explain how they got Mary because it kind of came to me last night and I don't want to forget it. Would you guys rather John and Amelia get their own chapters? And would you like to know how Sam and Gabriel had Brady and Jessica?
> 
> Anyway, reviews motivate me to write! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and my knowledge of how the foster care and adoption system is very minimal. I apologize for what I've done to both.

Chapter 11: How Dean and Castiel became parents

 **Dean's Journal**  
Title: Kids  
Date: June 30, 2015

Today I brought up the topic of kids over dinner with Cas. We've casually talked about it since before we got married but this was the first time I've brought it up seriously, as in a 'we should look into this' and not in a 'is three years too soon?' I think I want us to be foster parents. Or at least adopt from the system. I've never really told Cas in any great detail about mine and Sammy's brief stint in the system but it really made an impression on me and if we are going to have kids, I want to help a kid who really needs it.

Plus then I don't have to worry about passing on this shitty line of genetics. A lot of people died in fires in our family. Don't worry about it kids, your father and I will fireproof your bedrooms.

Cas isn't sure about it. He's worried that it might be too much for us to handle while he's still doing his residency. I had to remind him that I basically raised Sam by myself when I was just a kid anyway, how hard could a kid be now that I'm an adult? Cas wants to get more information about the whole thing before he commits to it or not. I'm taking him tomorrow. Spoilers: I'm pretty sure he'll say yes.

**Castiel's Journal  
Title: (blank)  
Date: June 30, 2015**

Dean brought up the possibility of becoming foster parents over dinner tonight. My immediate gut reaction was to say yes but I'm not sure if Dean has thought through this from a pragmatic standpoint instead of his unusually emotional vantage point on this subject. Sam told me about their two months in foster care a few years ago so I'm treading lightly with this. We're going for an informational meeting with the caseworker tomorrow... I'm kind of excited.

**Dean's Journal  
Title: FINALLY!  
Date: December 29th, 2015**

We're FINALLY licensed foster parents! Linda (our caseworker) said she already had some kids in mind for us to meet! Cas and I, with Linda's help, figured out that we could handle about two kids at a time. We have a meeting set up for the sixth of the new year to go down to Linda's office and this is actually the best christmas present EVER.

 **Castiel's Journal**  
Title: Longest six months ever.  
Date: December 29th, 2015

Got a call from Linda today... we're officially foster parents! Dean talked to her on the phone so I didn't get all the details but apparently she's already got some kids in mind for us and we're meeting her the first day their offices open back up. In an interesting turn of events: Dean is more excited than I am (but not as excited as Sam is). Hopefully this means 2016 will be a good year.

**Dean's Journal  
Title: I think I'm a dad now?  
Date: January 6th, 2016**

Today Cas and I went to Linda's office so she could show us the files of the kids she had picked out for us. There were a little boy (he was six and reminded me of Sammy) and a little girl that stood out to us. We got to meet the little girl today and I can't explain it if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was ours already. Her name was Mary and she gave me and Cas hugs. She's almost three and she's kind of awesome. When we were leaving she cried and Cas started crying too. We filled out the paperwork for a 'trial arrangement' (their bullshit way of saying that they want to make sure the kids likes us first) before we left. Linda promised that until something is arranged, Cas and I can stop by and see Mary any time we want.

I've heard parents talk about having kids and that moment when you hold them for the first time and something inside of you just changes and you know what? I don't think that's strictly for biological parents. I wish she could have come home with us today... I hope she'll be okay with Linda until we can bring her home.

**Castiel's Journal  
Title: We found her  
Date: January 7th, 2016**

Yesterday we met with Linda so she could show us some of the kids who she thinks we'll get along with. Two really stood out to us and we got to meet one of them (but I would have gladly taken in five out of the seven kids Linda talked to us about, those poor things). She was sitting in the play area with all the toddlers who haven't been placed with a family yet in the play area and I swear, she looked at us like she knew us. Her name is Mary Ellen (which is the name we'd picked out for our first daughter, after Dean's mom and mine) and she's two. She's the funniest little kid I've ever met and she's so happy. I was playing with the stuffed animals with her while Dean talked to Linda about filling out paperwork and she's SO smart. Mary gave us both hugs before we left. Then she cried when we had to leave and ugh, I'm not ashamed to admit I started crying too. She wouldn't stop crying until we promised that we'd come back and see her... which is what I'm doing here, at Linda's office, on my lunch break, so I can see Mary again.

She's our daughter no matter what the state of Illinois says.

 **Dean's Journal**  
Title: FUCKING DCFS  
Date: January 24th, 2016

SON OF A BITCH! Mary was SUPPOSED to come home with us today but because of some sort of stupid bureaucracy issue we have to wait a while before we can bring her home. This sucks.

How long does cake stay good? She said she'd never had cake before (OR PIE, THIS POOR SWEET CHILD) and Cas was making a cake for my birthday...

Cas said I'm pouting like a little kid. I don't care, this sucks.

**Castiel's Journal  
Title: More red tape  
Date: January 24th, 2016**

Unfortunately Dean didn't get the birthday present he wanted this year... We've still got a little longer to wait until we can bring Mary home. Dean's pouting in the living room and eating the pie that Sam dropped off yesterday for tonight. Hopefully he'll cheer up in time for the little party (just our brothers and Jo) tonight.

It would be nice if he recognized that I'm bummed too.

**Title: Today might be the best day ever  
Date: February 1st, 2016**

Today Mary gets to come home with us. We have to wait a few months before we can file for adoption officially but Linda said that it looks like we shouldn't have too many problems with it. Especially since we've been so involved in her life since meeting her... I've gotten over there at least once a week and I think Dean's been even more than me. We've got this weekend just the three of us but I have to go to work today and oh man, I really don't want to...

This morning Dean pulled me out of the shower to tell me that our daughter was coming home for the first time. I'll spare you the details of what happened after that but we went and had breakfast at Sam and Gabriel's before picking Mary up. Gabe got her a sweatshirt to wear home under her jacket. It says "I do what I want." He's going to be the worst influence ever.

**Dean's Journal  
Title: Don't tell Cas I said this  
Date: February 5th, 2016**

Don't tell Cas, but he might have been right about this being extra hard with him doing his residency. Mary is SO HYPER, oh my GOD, WHEN DOES THIS CHILD SLEEP? IS SHE DRINKING COFFEE WHEN I'M NOT PAYING ATTENTION I MEAN JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, I HAVEN'T SAT DOWN IN LIKE THREE DAYS AND I KNOW SHE HASN'T SLEPT MORE THAN A COUPLE HOURS AT A TIME SINCE SHE GOT HERE, SO WHERE'S THIS ENERGY COMING FROM!?

OH SHIT NO GET AWAY FROM THAT CLOSET

THAT'S WHERE THE GUNS ARE

FUCK

**Castiel's Journal  
Title: Welcome Home  
Date: February 1st, 2017**

Dear Mary,

Today is your first day legally a part of this family. It has been just over a year since you came to live with us my darling girl and a little less than six months since the last visit from your caseworker. Your dad and I hope that you never remember this, the first three years of your life, but we want you to know how happy we are to have you in our lives permanently now. Of course, I knew that Dean was never going to let you leave us once you called him 'daddy' but now we don't have to worry about it. I'm sorry, I keep saying that and you don't really need to know about how hard this past year has been for us. Don't worry about us (I can already picture you older after reading this and apologizing for causing any sort of trouble), we're fine. We have you.

You've already got your dad wrapped around your tiny little fingers and I couldn't be more proud watching the two of you interact. A year and a half ago Dean tried to tell me that he was terrible with kids and that he'd ruin you guys but watching you two interact now, it's really rather amazing that we've only had you for a year. You are such a smart little girl it's scary. I bet you'll grow up to be a doctor or a lawyer someday... or maybe you'll go the liberal arts route, like your dad, and get a degree in journalism and then never use it. Logically I know that you are not biologically related to us but I can't help but see Dean's eyes when I look at you. You have his freckles too but with my complexion... and your face is very symmetrical, so you'll probably grow up to be stunningly gorgeous with your auburn hair and bright green eyes. I hope that one day, when you read these journals, you know how much your dad and I loved you already.

**Dean's Journal  
Title: Mary Ellen Novak Winchester  
Date: February 1st, 2017**

I'm going to be upfront with you kid: becoming foster parents was my idea. With all the shit your uncle and I went through, we had brief stints in the system and I'm the first to tell you how much it blows. Sam would be the second. I figured it was the best way to have kids without having to worry about my genetics fucking you guys up but I never really expected to find you so fast.

Cas and I knew that eventually we would take in a kid and we would never want to let them leave... we just didn't know she'd be the first kid we took in. Which was you, by the way. You were the cutest little kid baby girl; three years old is too young to have to go through all this shit. My only regret is that we didn't find you sooner. We knew you were meant to be ours the moment we laid eyes on you but we didn't know how meant to be this was until you came to live with us last year. I mean, the first thing we loved about you was your name since we'd already agreed our first daughter was going to be named after both our moms, and you already were. And you were born September 19th, 2013. The day after we got married.

I've never been one for feelings and shit Mary, so I hope you forgive me for this when you're older, but there isn't a doubt in my mind that you are supposed to be here, with us. You're too young to understand this now munchkin (and there's a part of me that hopes you never have to understand this whole ordeal) but it's taken us a year of paperwork and lawyers and visits from county employees to get to this point. There was a couple times there when we almost didn't get to adopt you, because people are dicks, and honestly? I think if we had lost you, we probably wouldn't have taken in any other kids.

But that doesn't matter because as of eleven this morning, you are now officially ours and we never have to worry about you getting taken away ever again. Your father and I love you so much Mary and we will do everything in our power to protect you and keep you safe. You are absolutely perfect and smart and funny and adorable and don't tell your uncle, but you're a much easier little kid than he was. Of course I was a little kid then too, but that's not the point. Welcome home baby girl.

Love,

Dad


	12. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I said no angst but in the words of a friend "Nobody never fights. The people who never fight are the people who aren't in love." Which is horrid and gross and I don't actually believe that but her point was valid, there's no such thing as a couple that doesn't fight. And thus this was born. Written entirely after one am over two weeks and I apologize for it. Un beta'd. Reviews? :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... I'm just taking them out for a test drive.

Chapter 12: The fight

There's something to be said for falling in love with your best friend. There's also something to be said for falling in love with your best friend... when they're in a relationship with someone else. And that something isn't good... just don't ask Dean. He's still a bit touchy about it.

For the first time in his life, Dean had a relationship that worked. Cas didn't bat an eye when he canceled dates because Sam needed him or run away screaming the first time Dean had a nightmare with him in bed. He got Dean, he understood Dean, and most of all, he made Dean ridiculously happy. And for the first time in his twenty one years (almost twenty two), the oldest Winchester finally understood what all those stupid gross cliched love songs were talking about. Yeah, Dean knows and will readily admit that he's a total fucking girl when it comes to Cas, believe him - he's nauseous as well. Those first seven months, they didn't even fight once. Well, no, that's not true, there was the avocado incident (WHO LIKES AVOCADOS?) and the one time Cas accidentally knocked over Dean's cherry slurpee in the Impala. That was a bad one. Cas swears he saw his life flash before his eyes at one point but Dean still maintains he never had any intentions of harming Cas (it was just the back seat and it wiped off... now if it had gotten on the floor, however, that would be another story).

You know how sometimes, every once in a blue moon, you have a really good day and it's such a good day that you start to wonder if it's a dream? And then you think to yourself, 'man, I hope nothing screws this up'? And then something royally fucks up your day? Yeah, for Dean and Castiel that was their first real fight. And that fight will forever be known as The Fight in their house.

Castiel made a friend who was in his major within the first few weeks at school. Chuck was (in Dean's words) a solid dude, (in Cas' words) a really nice guy, and a writer who for some reason was majoring in linguistics instead of an actual writing related major. They met in the last sociology course either one of them would ever have to take and immediately bonded over the vapid people in the class, a love of the classics, and a sincere (almost religious) appreciation of a good whiskey. When Dean met the two at a bar that night after the class he distinctly remembers thinking that they looked like they'd known each other for their whole lives instead of an afternoon.

Remind you of anyone?

At first, Dean thought he was just being crazy - it wasn't the first time he'd contemplated the best way to kill someone who seemed to pay a little too much attention to Cas - but as the year went on he started to get more nervous about this friendship. There were things, little things that nobody but a jealous boyfriend would probably notice, but there were definitely things. Like the fact that Chuck started using the same shampoo and deodorant as Dean which made it virtually impossible to differentiate between Cas smelling like Chuck and Cas smelling like him. Or the way he always faced Castiel with his whole body when they talked (something in one of Jess's magazines said it meant that he was attracted to him or something... don't make fun of Dean). Or the horrifically mortifyingly in-depth questions he asked Castiel about their sex life. Or the fact that on New Year's he totally stole Dean's first midnight kiss on a new year with Cas. Bastard.

It was like an unspoken war was going on between him and Chuck with Cas stuck in the middle and Dean didn't know what to do about it. His boyfriend honestly didn't seem to notice, which he supposed should be a good thing, but every time Dean mentioned Chuck being a little too friendly or something Cas would tilt his head to the side, frown at him and say, "I don't follow." How can you get mad at that? Stupid adorable bastard.

Dean had tried to be the nice guy, to be the caring and understanding boyfriend, the one that didn't care and trusted Cas (and he did, he truly truly did trust his boyfriend), but after New Year's he couldn't anymore. The asshat with a god complex stole that moment from them and decided to blame it on the cheap ass beer Sam had bought (which, by the way, Chuck hadn't even drank yet when it happened). Frankly it was amazing that Chuck made it all the way to the very beginning of April without Dean killing him, verbally or otherwise. And then... the fire nation didn't attack, but the Dean Nation did and it was pissed.

"Cas...?"

"Yeah baby?"

They're sitting on the couch in Castiel and Anna's apartment watching TV, legs tangled together and Cas's head on Dean's chest. When he'd been in Cas's bedroom earlier he'd found a letter from Chuck (he most certainly had not been snooping, I mean, how could anyone miss a letter that was in the bottom left hand hidden drawer of the dresser in the master bedroom under what looked like millennium worth of receipts...? You'd have to be blind not to see it!) and brought it back out into the living room with him. Dean didn't really have a plan here since he hadn't gotten to read the letter yet, he didn't have any specific questions he could ask.

"Why did Chuck write you a long ass letter and why was it stuffed away in your bedroom like you were trying to hide it from a certain boyfriend that you have?"

Dean wanted to pretend like he hadn't felt the immediate change in demeanor on his boyfriend's part, like he honestly didn't notice it, or even better - did notice it and did the noble thing of dropping it, but Dean Winchester is nothing if not a nosy, paranoid, needy, self-centered asshat. Which is why when Cas pulled away from him and sat up, Dean stayed laying down on the sofa and watching the TV. It's the same reason he doesn't move, doesn't even breathe, until Cas is standing in front of the television and turning it off, his breath steady and controlled like he's trying to remain calm. But it's not the body language, not the same breathing Dean has to do when he has the urge to gank someone, not even the way his boyfriend's voice has suddenly dropped into a deep, menacing growl, that makes him move. Oh no. It's Cas lifting him upright that makes Dean move - when the fuck did he even get over here?

"You went through my desk?"

"I mean... when you put it like that it doesn't -"

He's interrupted by Cas dropping him back on the couch - how the fuck is he even lifting me? - and the sound of his boyfriend walking into the kitchen. Dean has seen this side of Cas before and he's the first to admit that he's tried to forget this side of Cas before. Most of the time he tried to block it out, separate this Cas from the Cas that he knows, because he's equal parts terrifying and mind numbingly sexy and Dean has no idea what to do with that. A couple months ago when they were at a party with Anna and some frat dudebro tried to get a little too friendly with Castiel's little sister. Dean's convinced if they'd gotten there any later and the dude would be dead right now. Cas would never admit it out loud but Dean's right; he would have killed that fucking punk if he'd done anything to Anna.

"Dean you have no right to go through my stuff."

The voice is so calm and even-kilter now that Dean's not even sure it's coming from the same person. A small voice in his head wants to grab a silver knife in the kitchen and test it, make sure this is the real Cas standing in the archway in front of him, but he can't do that. Because the next words out of the person's mouth are so inherently Cas, so void of emotion to untrained ears but practically drowning in them if you listen correctly, Dean feels guilty for even contemplating it.

"Do you honestly think there is something going on between me and Chuck?"

"I don't know anymore Cas! I'm not... argh, it's not YOU that I'm worried about, I trust you baby... It's him!"

There's something in Castiel's face that makes Dean wonder if he's said the wrong thing... makes him wonder if he's just fucked everything up for good. He's up and off the sofa, standing way too close to Cas for the mood in the room, before he even realizes what's happened.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone through your stuff..."

"Why don't you trust Chuck?"

"I... seriously?"

"No, Dean, I'm fucking around."

Sarcasm is not something that Cas understands well so the fact that he's using it in a serious conversation, and that he's using it correctly, makes Dean wince. How the hell did he get mad this fast? When did this happen?

"He's in love with you Cas. Or he at least wants to bone you, I can't be sure which, but I'm pretty sure it's both. And it's driving me fucking insane! Whenever I'm out with you guys he's always sitting just this much closer to you and touching you this much more and shooting me those damn looks and I just... I thought I was being insane at first, that I was just making these things up in my mind, and then they kept happening! Even Sam said he thought Chuck was a little too friendly and I just... I..."

"I am, and was, well aware of Chuck's feelings before the letter Dean. I have it under control."

This is the part where Dean should've walked away, put his trust in Cas and just let it go. A part of him wanted to, the same part that he was still mad at for convincing him to go along with Sam's ridiculous plan and propose last month, but there was a bigger (and much more convincing) part of Dean that couldn't. Couldn't leave it alone because Cas knows, he thinks he has it under control, and there's a fucking letter in his back jeans pocket that has his boyfriend's best friend professing his love for him.

"I'm sorry, you know?! You know? And you didn't tell me? You what, you played dumb every fucking time I tried to bring it up?! You, Mr. I-can-read-you-like-a-book, kept this from me?! ...How long?"

"How long what?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN CAS?"

"A month after I met him he... made a move on me."

Dean growled and felt his fists bunch up at his sides. He stepped away from Cas and went to the opposite corner of the room.

"What do you mean, made a move?"

"He... kissed me."

"SON OF A BITCH CAS!"

After that the apartment was the battle field of a screaming match between the two equally stubborn men. They yelled at each other for hours, saying things they didn't mean and some things they did. Anna came home in the middle of it to find Dean standing on the sofa yelling something that didn't even sound like english at her brother who was simply standing under him with his arms crossed, looking wholly unamused. They didn't even notice her come in and then leave. They argued for so long that they ordered food in the middle of it and Cas ended up yelling at the delivery guy (poor bastard barely made it out of there without Cas smiting him). They argued until it actually hurt to talk and by that point neither one of them even knew what they were arguing about at this point.

The next morning Dean woke up with Cas passed out on top of him in the bathroom (how the fuck did they get here anyway?) and what appeared to be the discarded remnants of their clothes being used as a pillow. He tried to move in an attempt to get some feeling back into his arm that was stuck under Cas but it didn't really work. Dean gave up pretty quickly and resigned himself to laying there and thinking about last night, running his untrapped hand through Castiel's hair.

Last night was a fucking mess. They're a fucking mess. Dean's half tempted to get up and leave but this is Cas... The one thing that's worked. The one thing that's stuck. Who walks away from the person that they're pretty damn sure is the one over something this stupid?

Dean would've a year ago.

Hell, Dean might've last night.

But right now? With Cas laying on top of him and holding onto Dean like he's the only thing anchoring them both to the real world? He'd have to be insane to walk away from this... No, Dean had always avoided relationships for this reason - the trouble - but for the first time in his life he wants the trouble. He'd rather fight with Cas than be with anybody else.

"You're still here..."

The sound of a still half asleep Castiel has to be the best thing Dean's ever heard (doesn't matter if he always thinks that) and he'll pretend the ounce of surprise in his voice doesn't hurt.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

Dean can't help but smile, even if half of his body is asleep and the other half is sore from last night, because Cas is here... and he thinks Dean being here is a good thing.

That's the moment when Dean knows he has to ask Cas again.

The moment when he realizes that he'll ask Cas to marry him as many times as it takes to get the right answer.


	13. I love you

Chapter 13: The Four times Cas tried to say 'I Love You' and the One Time he Did

**Five**

"Dean, don't be such a baby it's just a plane ride!"

"Hell no man, all kinds of bad hoodoo could go down!"

"It's not even that long of a flight Dean! Two hours and fifteen minutes!"

"NOPE. That's two hours and fifteen minutes TOO LONG."

They're standing in the middle of the airport terminal and Cas is arguing with his boyfriend in very much the same manner a mother approximately twenty feet away is arguing with her four year old. They're supposed to be flying back to New York for the long weekend so Dean can meet Castiel's other siblings. For the record it was all Dean's idea, even though Cas said it might be too soon, he insisted. Apparently he thought they could drive, and they could've, but they would be getting home the day classes started back and Cas felt like it wasn't worth the stress. He had a trust for a reason and Raph had loads of frequent flyer points.

Against all reason Cas has never found his boyfriend to be more adorable. It's been approximately two months and three days (not that he's counting) and Cas is pretty sure that he's in love. It's the only explanation for how he could find a grown man sitting in the middle of the airport terminal with his arms crossed and pouting abso-fucking-lutely adorable.

Castiel sat down on the floor in front of him and put his hands on Dean's knees, pulling him closer so their legs are completely flushed against each other. The slightly taller man is still pouting and he pouts even more when he looks over and sees the mother sitting the same way Cas is in front of him. "I don't wanna fly anymore Cas."

"Dean, baby, look at me."

Green eyes reluctantly raised to meet blue eyes, "What?"

"I'm going to be in the seat next to you the entire time. You can even sit in my lap if you want. I won't let anything happen, I promise."

Dean glared at his boyfriend for a solid minute before groaning and standing up, "Fine. But if we go down, I'm using you as a raft." He's sulking his way to their gate now and Cas can only laugh and shake his head. Yeah, he's got to be in love with this idiot. He almost says it then but he was so distracted watching Dean pout that he walked into one of those security golf carts and ended up falling ass-up into an old lady's lap. Damn it.

**Four**

Somebody suggested visiting their mom's grave while Cas and Dean were in town. Cas has no idea why they're actually here, standing in front of his mother's grave like they expect her to show up or something, but he's far more emotional about it than he would like. It's been almost five years since his mom died in that car accident but it still hurts every time he thinks about it. Dean's parking the car to give Cas a couple minutes by himself. This was a bad idea. He's never cried in front of Dean before. There are very few things in life that Cas absolutely hates and one of them is crying in front of other people.

Before Cas can turn around and leave there's arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. A second later his boyfriend kissed the back of his neck and there's words being murmured against his skin, "You okay?" Cas leaned back into the hug and let out a shaky breath, "Yeah... it's just..." Dean finished his thought, "Hard?"

"Yeah..."

"When Sammy was little he would ask me what happened to mom all the time. 'Why don't we have a mom Dean? All the other kid's have moms, Dean. Why did she have to die, Dean?' I didn't know what to tell him for the longest time..."

"Jesus baby you're so good at this cheering me up thing."

"Shut up and let me finish, will you?"

"Fine but I reserve the right to interject if it gets too depressing."

"As I was saying... I didn't know what to tell him that could answer his questions. So one day I got fed up and I just told him the first thing I could think of - that mom loved us so much she became one of the angels that were looking over us. We didn't have a mom anymore but we had one more guardian angel protecting us."

Cas turned himself around in Dean's arms and kissed him without saying anything. The kiss spoke for itself.

**Three**

"Happy Birthday Cas!"

The Roadhouse is packed full of friends and coworkers and all of Castiel's family that Dean talked into flying up, all of them waiting to surprise the now paralyzed man standing in the doorway. Anna shoved her big brother forward towards all the guests and Dean caught Cas in the middle, the biggest smile on his face that he'd ever seen on the oldest Winchester, "Happy birthday baby!"

If it was anyone else who pulled this shit Cas would have just walked out and left. He absolutely hated being the center of attention, especially on his birthday. Instead he tried to hide behind Dean and smiled politely as he pulled his boyfriend to the back corner of the bar which was apparently off limits or something. "What the hell Dean, I told you I didn't want to make a big deal out of my birthday!" The answering shit eating grin on his boyfriend's face almost makes Cas forget that he's mad but damn if he isn't kind of adorable like this. "No, you're not getting out of it that easy Dean, you know how much I hate surprise parties. Especially when they're for me!"

Instead of arguing, Dean just kissed him to shut Cas up and took the Car Bomb Jo handed him and putting it in Castiel's hand, "Then it's not for you. It's for me and everyone else who cares about you to celebrate twenty three years of you being alive. Now drink and have fun! Your brother Gabriel said he's got a pretty sweet present for you..."

Cas glared at Dean but took the drink and downed it in one go. Damn that shit burned! He shook his head like he was trying to clear the taste out of his mouth and smirked at Dean, "You realize that his present is probably a stripper or something equally horrifying?"

"Nope! I told him that if it was anything like that I'd shoot him. I'm pretty sure he pissed himself he was so scared but I can say with absolute certainty it's nothing like that."

He would've said it then but before he got the chance Sam and Gabriel came over and pulled their brothers onto the dance floor for a group dance number that Anna insisted they put on. Fuck.

**Two**

"Oh COME ON CAS! YOU'VE GOT TO BE CHEATING!"

"SUCK MY BIG FAT GOLD DICK SAM CAUSE I AM KICKING YOUR ASS!"

They're playing Mario Kart in Sam's room and Cas is fucking dominating. They've done five of the cups thus far on two different difficulties and Cas has won every single fucking race and it's driving Sam insane. Dean's trying to remain neutral in this, honestly he is, but he's never seen anything quite as satisfying as Sam's decidedly unmanly cry of defeat after Cas beat him for the third time. To put it simply: if Dean had no idea how he felt about Cas before this, there's absolutely no way he can pretend he doesn't know that he's in love with him now. Anybody who can make Sam fall to his knees and make a dying whale noise is someone worth keeping around.

"I'M BEATING YOU SO BAD YOUR GRANDCHILDREN ARE GOING TO FEEL THE PAIN OF THIS MOMENT!"

"OH YEAH WELL SUCK ON THIS ASSHAT!"

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING BLUE-SHELL ME?!"

"SUCK MY BIG FAT GOLD DICK CAS CAUSE I BLUE-SHELLED YOU AND NOW I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!"

Cas turned to look at Sam. And man if looks could kill Dean would be an only child right now. If it was anybody else Dean might be terrified but Cas is somehow still driving on screen while he is apparently attempting to bore a hole into the side of his little brother's head. After a solid minute of this Sam turned to look slowly over at Cas and all the color left his face when his eyes met the bright blue ones.

For a second Dean isn't even trying to play the game anymore, he's just staring at them and trying to decide if Cas is going to kill Sam first or if Sam is going to melt into the floor first. It looks like both are really likely at this point and then his eyes flashed back to the screen in time to see Castiel's character cross the finish line in first place. His boyfriend's face broke into an evil smile, "And that's why I'm the king of Mario Kart... BITCH."

Dean's cracking up and says it before he even realizes that the words are coming out of his mouth, "Oh my GOD I love you so much!"

Cas started to respond when Sam pinned him down on the sofa and stared him down as menacingly as he could, "TELL ME YOUR SECRETS YOU CHEATING BASTARD OR I'LL FUCKING END YOU!" Cas only grinned in response and shrugged, "Guess I'm just better'n you kid."

Needless to say, Sam and Cas are no longer allowed to play Mario Kart.

**One**

This has become their normal Saturday night routine now that Dean knows how big of a Whovian Cas really is. They're laying on the couch in Cas and Anna's apartment watching TV. He's trying to catch Dean up in time before the Christmas special comes on and it's proving to be quite the challenge. This is actually the most relaxed either of them have been in a couple weeks when Cas sees something out of the corner of his eye dash across the other side of the living room and under the bookshelf.

"Dean... did you see that?"

"What? That dude that looked like Castiel from Supernatural in the background?"

"No, I - wait, what? Where? Let me rewi - "

Cas leaned up to grab the remote when a mouse ran into the middle of the living room and stared straight at him. He froze in place and nudged Dean with his foot, "Baby... baby!" Somehow Cas has moved so he's now behind his boyfriend on the couch (seriously, is he a fucking superhero or something?) and kinda pushing Dean towards the mouse.

"Cas calm down, it's just a little mouse."

"It's staring at me Dean... it's staring into my soul..."

"Wow, I had no idea you were such a drama queen. Want me to kill it?"

"NO! Just... please... get it out of here."

Dean laughed and got up off the couch, grabbing the trash can and magazine by the sofa and creeping his way over towards the mouse. He's almost close enough to trap the furry little bastard when it decides to go full charge at the sofa where a mildly terrified Cas somehow managed to perch himself on top of the sofa. If his boyfriend didn't look genuinely scared Dean would've started cracking up. Since that was an option that would most certainly lead to him not getting laid for a very long time, Dean jumped across the room in an attempt to catch it. The mouse somehow managed to dodge getting captured and ran to the other side of the room.

This went on for about an hour with Cas crouching on top of the sofa like a cat and Dean running around the apartment like an idiot trying to catch the stupid fucking mouse. The little bastard was cunning and a couple of times Dean was pretty sure it laughed at him. Cas spent most of the time making extremely undignified squeaking noises, telling Dean where the mouse was, and screaming at him every time it looked like he was about to kill the mouse. Finally (FINA-FUCKING-LLY), after another twenty minutes of Dean throwing himself in the general direction of the mouse, he caught it between the trashcan and the magazine. Before the little bastard could wrangle his way out (or chew his way out), Cas ran over and opened the front door for Dean who ran out into the hall and down the steps of the building. He kicked the doors open with his foot and threw the mouse out into the street, slamming the door as soon as it was gone, and laughing when it tried to come back inside.

When Dean got back upstairs he was welcomed by Cas crushing their mouths together and wrapping himself around his boyfriend. "Jesus Christ I love you Dean Winchester, you saved my life!" He pulled back from the kiss and grinned at Cas, "You love me?" Castiel rolled his eyes in response and nodded, but was still smiling, "More and more everyday." Dean laughed before flashing Cas his shit eating grin, "I love you too." He kissed his boyfriend and walked them back to his bedroom where they spent the rest of the night proving how much they loved each other.


	14. feel free to skip this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP going and watching one of their kids getting married, and Person A and/or B are crying their eyes out.
> 
> A/N: Sorry if this is kinda choppy, I'm at an aunt's house and had to write this quickly/whilst being interrupted by every single fucking family member eVER to ask what I was doing. AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT? ENDINGS ARE ALWAYS MY PROBLEM BUT UGH, YEAH, MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE! Reviews are always appreciated. :')

Chapter 14: The one when Mary got married

"Guys come on! Mary's going to be late to her own wedding if you don't hurry!"

"We're coming Dean, calm down."

Dean, Castiel and Mary are at their house helping the bride get dressed. Today their oldest is getting married to the guy she's been with for the past seven years; Alex and Mary met sophomore year of high school and have been inseparable ever since. Even after graduation and they went to schools that were six hours apart they've never gone more than two weeks without seeing each other. They've never broken up (at least that Dean and Cas know of) and if Dean could have picked anyone for his daughter to end up with, Alex would be that guy.

But just because he's a good guy and they've got a solid relationship doesn't mean that Dean and Cas are completely calm on her wedding day. Dean's pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for them to come downstairs, he wasn't allowed in the room while Mary got ready. They're supposed to be at Sam's house in ten minutes and the last time he checked, the bride was still in the middle of her make up. "Mary I'm sure you look beautiful. You don't want to make Alex think you're leaving him at the alter, do you?"

Cas came downstairs first with a really doofy and slightly teary-eyed smile on his face, "Dean... close your eyes." He sighed and rolled his eyes, "We don't really have time for this Cas." The slightly shorter man stood behind his husband and covered his eyes with both hands. "Is he closing his eyes dad?" Cas smiled when Dean groaned, "YES MY EYES ARE CLOSED. HOW AM I THE ONE WHO'S WORRIED ABOUT BEING LATE AND NOT YOU?" Mary laughed and walked downstairs without answering. She looked stunning and even though Castiel had just seen her upstairs, his breath caught in his throat again. When she was positioned accordingly Cas dropped his hands from Dean's eyes and then he wasn't the only one who was a little teary eyed. Dean let out a shaky breath and looked his daughter over with his mouth hanging open, "Mar..." She smiled and bit her lip, "Too much?" Dean shook his head quickly, "No. You're... stunning." Mary's face immediately brightened, any former hesitancy gone, "Think Alex will like it?" Cas wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, "Honey if he doesn't like it I'm pretty sure he's gay." Dean nodded and leaned back into Castiel's touch.

Her dress was a vintage mermaid style wedding dress from the 1940's that was form fitting, lace covered with an open back and cap sleeves. The dress was ivy colored and had a three inch strip of green fabric at the back that somehow made her eyes pop. And the open back framed her one tattoo almost perfectly, catching the very top of the angel wings and stopping before the tips. Her auburn hair was in a bun of loose curls that fell and framed her face in an almost natural way and her veil went down the three stairs until it reached the ground floor. Dean was the first to admit he knew absolutely nothing about make up but if he hadn't seen Mary doing it earlier, he would think she wasn't wearing any. Both men felt that they could say with absolute certainty that their daughter had never looked more beautiful or more happy than she did on her wedding day.

The ceremony was held in Sam and Gabriel's back yard in front of their pond. Years earlier Gabriel had somehow roped the Winchester brothers into gardening for a weekend and they'd recreated (or at least attempted) the whole Garden of Eden look. Weeping willow trees framed the chuppah where Mary and Alex said their vows and the cherry trees on the other side of the pond were just starting to bloom, showering the wedding at one point in pink and white petals. The day before they'd strung white christmas lights in every tree around the pond and on the chuppah so that now, during the ceremony, it looked almost magical. It was a small wedding, fifty people in chairs the other kids had set up that morning, and everyone but Brady was present. Mary's parents and uncles took the first row on her side of the isle and Alex's parents and siblings took the first row on his side.

Jessica and Amelia were the bridesmaids and Mary's best friend Rose was the maid of honor. The three girls each wore a dress that they'd picked out (so that, yes, they actually would wear them again) in different colors. Alex had his older brother as his best man, a dopey looking John as another groomsman, and his best friend since childhood, a nice enough guy named Jacob, dressed in suits that Mary had picked out for all four of them. Setting all bias aside, everyone at the wedding had to admit this was a good looking wedding party. Mary had decided not to have a ring bearer or flower girl and to skip the processional of the wedding party but still wanted her dads to walk her down the isle and give her away to Alex. Dean thought this was funny since she was so offended by the mere thought of having to get a white dress because it was 'sexist' (in her words, 'WHY DON'T GUYS HAVE TO WEAR A WHITE TUX?') but wanted the archaic tradition of the parents giving the bride away.

When the music started everyone's eyes turned to the end of the isle where Dean and Cas were each holding one of Mary's arms. Cas was still futzing with her dress when Gabriel started the music and Dean had to snap him out of it since their daughter was too busy staring at the guy she was supposed to be marrying. The song was something Mary had picked out, and Dean thought it was a super weird song for her to walk down the aisle to but he didn't have a death wish so he didn't question it. They got to Alex way faster than Dean wanted to and this time it was Cas who had to pull him away from Mary. If the way Mary talked about the guy wasn't enough to quell Castiel's nerves about her getting married so young, the look on his face was when they got to the chuppah. It was the same look Dean had on their wedding day and he would be lying if he said that didn't make his heart ache in a weird foreign way.

He pulled Dean over to their seats, so he was sitting between Cas and Sam, just as the rabbi started speaking. The ceremony was beautiful and their vows had Cas teary eyed a couple times but it was Dean who ended up full-on crying and trying to hide his face in his husband's shoulder. Sam tried to make fun of him but he was crying too and Cas just wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder before kissing the top of his head. Gabriel was pretending he wasn't crying as much as Dean was when they broke the glass and the rabbi declared them husband and wife. Their little girl grew up so fast.

The newly married couple kissed and skipped down the aisle holding hands before running next door to the treehouse that Dean and Cas had built so many years ago. Their plan was to give the two of them some 'alone time' while John's friends pulled the yard together into a reception area and the DJ (aka Dean with an iPod dock) set up. Cas and Amelia brought out the cake while Gabriel and Sam got the food that Ellen made laid out on the buffet tables. Jo was in charge of the bar and Anna was to man the present table. When they all got into the groove of things they had it set up under an hour and Jessica was elected to go get the bride and groom from the treehouse. It was, in many ways, the wedding Dean somehow always pictured in his mind when he thought of a perfect wedding. Friends and family and loved ones there to celebrate the love of the bride and groom.

Their first dance was to "Oh! Darling" by the Beatles (on the original vinyl) and the smile on Alex's face when he looked at Mary was like a force of positive energy being dissipated over the rest of the guests.

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me darling

Apparently the couple had a deal that they would have two first dances, something no one else knew about, so when the song was over and Mary walked over to knock Dean away from his DJ station everyone but Alex was confused. She pulled up her pick for their first dance, "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds, and walked back over to her husband. Dean's man enough to admit that he cried a little when they started singing along to the song.

And in a wide sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize

And I know

That I am,  
I am,  
I am,  
the luckiest.

I love you more than I have  
ever found the way to say  
to you...

Cas walked up behind his husband and hugged him from behind, kissing the back of his neck and nuzzling into him, "You okay baby?" Dean nodded and leaned back into the touch, watching them dance, "Yeah..." Cas almost read his mind and kissed his husband again, "They're going to be fine Dean." He reached around and wiped off Dean's face, smiling to himself, "I promise. Alex knows we have guns." That made his husband laugh and relax a little bit. Dean leaned back and caught Castiel's mouth in a kiss, "Love you." Cas smiled and nipped his lip, "Love you more."

They didn't know that Mary and Alex were watching them now while they danced. She leaned in and whispered in her husband's ear, "That's what I want us to be like in twenty years." Alex nodded and pulled his wife closer, "That's what I want too."


	15. The Elephant in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Plot twist - I don't actually hate this chapter. Huh. Which must mean it sucks (but let's be real, it's gotta be better than the last chapter. I'm really sorry about that one guys). Anywho, you lovely humans know the drill. Review and favorite and subscribe and stuff if it suits your fancy. All you even lovelier nonhumans know the drill: review or the Doctor will sonic you into doing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I should look into it though... I wonder how much money it would cost to buy the show... *Note to self.

Chapter 15: The Elephant in the Room (No, not that one)

They've been together for approximately three months, thirteen days and if one of them had to guess six hours. Dean's met Castiel's family and Cas, of course, has met Sam and is due to properly meet Ellen and Bobby next weekend (Bobby wanted time to get over the, uh... dumpster thing). Lately Dean's been staying at Castiel's apartment for a couple days while Anna crashes with Sam. Then they switch off for another couple days and they've actually talked about just making this whole swapping apartments thing permanent and less of a hassle by picking one and sticking to it but Cas suspects that Dean has some sort of plan for that. Which is how they find themselves in the kitchen early on a Sunday morning, Dean making breakfast and Cas just coming out of the bathroom in his church clothes.

"Hey hot stuff. No need to get dressed up to have breakfast with me. You know how I feel about naked you..." his eyes very purposefully leer over Cas in a slim cut charcoal gray suit with a navy blue shirt that is maybe a shade or two darker than Castiel's eyes, "Although that suit is definitely doing wonders for your... everything. Jesus baby, why are you with me again?" Castiel actually laughs at that, a real genuine laugh that Dean thinks is the best sound in the world, and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek before grabbing his keys from the counter. "I'm quite fond of you, that's why." He's searching for his coat, it's gotten quite cold outside and the trench he usually wears isn't going to cut it, "I'm afraid I do not have time for breakfast this morning if I'm going to make it to mass on time. But if you wait here for me..." Cas pulls on the long black wool coat that may actually be Dean's now that he's looking at it and goes back over to kiss his boyfriend properly, "Promise I'll make it worth your while..."

Dean ducks the kiss and turns off the oven in one fluid motion while doing an excellent Sam Bitchface impression that Cas just stops himself from commenting on. "I'm sorry, mass? You're going to church? Did you just say you're going to church and then imply that when you get home you'll make it up to me with sex?" Cas thinks that over and yeah that sums it up pretty well, "Yes. And I was going to get you pie from the Roadhouse since I drive past it." His boyfriend is still looking at him like he suddenly has four heads, six wings, and none of the heads belong to the same species. "So... are you like... religious?" The tone is nothing short of accusatory and if Cas happens to respond with a bit of attitude he will blame it on the lack of coffee, "If I am would that be a problem?"

It's not like Castiel has made it a secret that he was raised in a very religious family. For Christ's sake, dude's named after a fucking angel. And not one of the popular angels that everybody knows, some obscure angel with the decidedly not-awesome title of the Angel of Thursdays. Essentially, now that Cas really thinks about it, his parents were the equivalent of religious hipsters when it came to his name. The thought is both amusing and mildly disturbing.

He has no idea why Dean is so... surprised when he turns down Sunday morning brunch for church. From the look on his boyfriend's face, Cas feels like he asked Dean if they could cook Sam and eat him for breakfast. And while the slightly older man is aware that he doesn't know everything, he's pretty sure that the last time he checked cannibalism and being religious weren't equivalent levels of heathenism. "Dean... why are you getting so upset? It's just church."

The sputtering probably should have been his first clue that Dean was about to get up and leave but Cas has never been especially intuitive when it comes to other people. He walked over to the door after his boyfriend shut it and stuck his head out into the apartment hallway, "So I take it that's a no for lunch?"

The next time Castiel sees his boyfriend it's later that afternoon and Dean makes no mention of the 'church incident' (as Cas has taken to calling it mentally) when he walks into Castiel and Anna's apartment like he owns the place, sits down on the couch next to him and initiates sex. Some couples say hello, some couples talk about deeply personal and important fundamental principles... Dean and Cas tend to have sex. Cas decides at some point that this works too.

For some reason the sex is... well, it's not angry sex, per-se, because Castiel isn't really sure what Dean has to be angry about. But his boyfriend is atypically aggressive today and if it wasn't so ridiculously hot, Cas might stop and be worried for a second. Thankfully it's a good blur of tongue and teeth and he's pretty sure that he'll never be able to look his bedroom door in the eye again after. Sometimes Dean's random engineering classes come in handy in the bedroom and Cas is pretty sure he could write an entire dissertation about how ridiculously hot that is.

Normally after sex Dean is nothing short of beautiful. The lines on his face disappear and he looks almost childlike in his blissed out state, his green eyes shining and still clouded all at once, the smile that makes Castiel's heart do backflips. But now? Dean just looks upset. "Baby... is everything okay?" He's laying half on top of the other man and running his hands through the short hair that's more brown than blonde. Cas can feel the green eyes boring into him but he doesn't want to look yet. "Dean... you can tell me, whatever's bothering you..."

"It's not a problem."

"I... I don't follow."

Blue eyes meet green with a carefully measured look of concern, the head tilt that Cas still can't stop himself from doing and Dean laughs a little as his whole face softens and he pulls Cas down for a kiss. "You... being religious. It's not a problem." The frown deepens and he's about to say something when Dean shuts him up with a kiss, "Let me finish." Castiel nods and Dean doesn't talk again for a minute, he just kind of stares at Cas and he briefly wonders if this is what other people meant when they said his habit of staring was unsettling. It is unsettling. Huh. "Dean?"

"Yeah, sorry..." he shakes his head like he's snapping himself out of something and grins at Cas. It's the heart-melting grin he gave Cas this morning when he came in wearing the suit Anna bought him for church. "Your eyes are really distracting sometimes, you know that?" Castiel's face twists into a smug smirk, "I'm naked and laying on top of you and you're distracted by my eyes?"

The exaggerated eye roll he gets in return looks so much like Sam it's almost alarming to Cas. "Dude I'm trying to have a moment here and you're being all distracting with your nakedness and eyes. Damn baby, I know I'm a fine piece of ass but can you cool it for like five minutes while I try to have a legit conversation here?" Castiel is already having a hard time taking this conversation seriously since he's trying really, really hard not to laugh but he manages to nod solemnly and rest his chin on Dean's chest, "Apologies. Continue with your chi - "

"AS I WAS SAYING," Dean cuts off the end of that remark skillfully and clears his throat so it goes back to a normal human level. "As I was saying... I... you, being religious? It's not a problem. I'm not..." he sighs and rolls his head back so he's staring up at the ceiling, "I don't believe Cas. At this point I just can't believe in it. And it weirds me out that you do but if it's important to you then it's not a problem." Dean lets his eyes close for a minute and he looks much closer to postcoital Dean which makes Cas smile. Apparently he needed to get that off his chest. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not religious. Or, well, I don't think I'm religious. I haven't been since... god, probably since I was a kid. My parents raised us pretty strictly. Catholic school and all that. I don't agree with a lot of the things the church preaches and I'm not even sure if there is a God... but I go when I'm homesick. Major holidays... when Anna guilts me into it, stuff like that."

Dean's running his hand through Castiel's hair as he talks and listens, genuinely interested. "So... why'd you go today?" There's a laugh from the small little space where Cas tucked his head away on Dean's body and a little shrug, "Honestly? I missed it. I knew Anna was going and asked if I could come with her. She was just as surprised as you were. I don't know... sometimes when I don't go for too long it feels like I lose a part of myself. Like I've lost my grace or something. Does that sound ridiculous? Or make any sense at all?" And yeah, actually, that makes perfect sense. Dean's never been able to stay away from Sam or Bobby or Ellen or Jo or Baby for too long. It doesn't feel like he's lost his grace or whatever the hell that's supposed to mean when he goes too long between visits but he doesn't feel like himself. The summer Sammy went to summer camp was the worst summer of Dean's life so he thinks he can understand it, a little. "It's not ridiculous Cas."

They sit in a content silence for a few minutes while Dean absently runs his hands through the unruly dark head of hair resting on his collarbone. Of course it's Dean who breaks the silence first, "Hey baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked me two. You seem perfectly capable."

He chooses to ignore the adorable attempt at sarcasm and continues on with the question, "So that's a yes?" Cas sighs like Dean's being incredibly dense, "Yes." It takes a couple beats for his mouth to figure out how to express the question without sounding like a total crude jackass, "So... is that why you got your angel wings?"

Again there's silence and Dean's worried that he shouldn't have asked but he's been dying to know since the first time he saw them how the hell Cas ended up with a giant back tattoo of gorgeous angel wings. Thankfully this silence is broken by the deeply amused chuckle of his boyfriend, "No Dean. I did not sit through twelve hours of Lucifer marking my flesh to get a permanent representation of everything I hated about religion." Well that's entirely unhelpful and Cas doesn't seem pissed that Dean asked so he's going to ask again, "Okay smartass, let me rephrase that. Why did you get angel wings?" Castiel looks up at his boyfriend, his eyes narrowed and face momentarily blank as he does the head tilt again, "I'm an angel you ass."

Dean is positive he's never loved someone more in his life. Even if the stupid feathery bastard's being sketch about the wings.


	16. Comic-Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SOOOOO, yes, here you guys go. I laughed the whole time writing this and imagining the boys reactions to seeing Dean and Cas at Comic Con. This would be like a little before their wedding I believe, if I'm remembering my own story correctly. I hope you guys like this :) Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write more (wink wink).
> 
> Also I don't actually think Dean would know what an OTP was/ship Kirk and Spock romantically but can you seriously tell me that's not who he would have Cas and him go as? COME ON NOW.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP going to a convention and cosplaying as their OTP.

Chapter 16: WHHHYYYYYYYYY?

For an early one year anniversary present, Cas bought Dean tickets to Comic Con and almost immediately regretted it. Their badges were barely out of the box when Dean started thinking about who they were going to 'cosplay' at the convention and even if Cas wasn't totally sure what that meant, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. Especially since once he figured out what Dean meant he was 90% sure he knew the characters his fiance was going to pick... and Cas was sincerely not looking forward to trying to pull off those damn eyebrows.

\- [FAST FORWARD: COMIC CON!] -

"Dean I look completely ridiculous."

"Shut up Cas you look awesome!"

"Yeah Cas, you make a handsome Spock."

"Thank you Charlie."

Honestly neither of them were really sure how Charlie ended up coming with them but hey, she'd been coming every year since she was a little kid. Apparently her parents were huge comic book nerds or something and a free tour guide is never a bad thing, right? Besides, she makes a pretty cute Donna Noble to round out their sci-fi crew. And Dean, the smug bastard, makes a damn good Captain Kirk and he knows it. Cas, however, isn't sure about his costume... it's partially the eyebrows but it's mostly the way Charlie gelled his hair this morning. He feels weirdly naked without his hair all mussed up.

There was about ten minutes back in April when Dean was seriously considering them going as Spock and Uhura but he didn't think he had the legs to pull off her uniform. So with some convincing from Sam (and some costume making-skills of Anna) they settled on two of Dean's favorite characters: Spock and Captain Kirk. Cas, as much as Dean would like to deny this, has never gotten that much into Star Trek (he's more of a Star Wars man himself) but he couldn't really say no when he saw how excited Dean was about it. Manipulative asshat he was, Cas couldn't deny that his fiance was pretty damn adorable when he wanted to be and that he was powerless against it. God damn it.

After they went through the security check (which took forever because someone thought that the girl in front of them was hiding a weapon in her Cat Woman suit - SERIOUSLY) Charlie immediately started pulling them to the BBC area where David Tennant, Billie Piper, Chris Eccleston and Matt Smith were supposed to be coming out to do a panel for the fiftieth anniversary thing. Shockingly, all three of them were really pumped about it and had made sure to secure a spot a few weeks prior. Yeah, Cas was really glad that Charlie was with them.

The panel was awesome, Cas and Charlie got to ask a question each and David Tennant asked if he could take a picture with Charlie and send it to Catherine Tate since her Donna cosplay was so good. Cas almost had an aneurism he was so jealous cause he'd wanted to go as the Tenth Doctor (HE ALREADY HAD THE HAIR AND THE BLUE SUIT AND THE SHOES, HE JUST NEEDED THE COAT DAMN IT) but no, he got stuck with stupid Vulcan eyebrows. God damn it. Dean made it up to him in the bathroom in the middle of the panel and they may or may not have gotten walked in on by Joss Whedon... they still can't decide if this was one of the better moments of their lives or one of the worst moments. The orgasm made it a little hard to tell, really. He signed something for each of them though and Charlie turned purple when they showed her (he's her idol and Cas may have laughed).

What the three of them hadn't expected were the number of people who stopped them to get pictures with Dean and Cas. One girl almost had a heart attack when she saw them holding hands because she thought they were the two guys from that Supernatural show and apparently they're her OTP or whatever. Cas has decided that at some point he had become the most normal person in the room and it was incredibly unsettling. He had always thought of himself as a rather adept fanboy, and had taken great pride in that, but now, after seeing all these people in their ridiculously awesome and accurate costumes? Oh man, he was almost as bad as his 83 year old advisor at school. All these new movies coming out and he had no idea about them - this is an utter and complete embarrassment!

Then they went to the Psych panel for Charlie, and Dean ended up somehow getting a picture with James Roday and Dule Hill (seriously, Cas is starting to curse the damn eyebrows to hell, what the fuck). Dean dragged them to the Star Trek panel (the third movie is coming out) and Cas is now entirely convinced that Chris Pine is not a human because no human being can be that pretty in person. This time, after the panel, a PA found them in the audience and brought the three of them back into the green room so Zachary Quinto and Chris could get pictures with their doppelgangers. In the picture Dean looks like he's either going to die or an insane person, depending on who you ask. Zach is hugging Dean and Chris is hugging Cas and Charlie's standing in the middle of all of them pouting because well... because she can. It goes up in their bedroom when they get home.

Over the next couple days they hit the Avengers panel, Iron Man, Deadpool, Superman and accidentally the Supernatural panel where the three of them barely make it out alive before getting mobbed by fans. After that this woman comes out (Gen something?) and actually forcibly pulls the three of them back stage to meet someone. Charlie's stoked because she actually watches the show (Cas and Dean still won't admit it) and she thinks this Gen woman is hot and keeps hitting on her. Thankfully she takes it well and flirts back in a totally friendly way. Cas likes her immediately but Dean is more cautious because he finally recognized her from the show and damn it, he did not like her character on the show one bit.

"Jensen, Misha, c'mere! You gotta see these guys. Is Felicia back there with you? Bring her out! Jar, you're gonna wanna see this too!" She shoved them gently onto a sofa and the three of them looked around the back room for a minute before the guy who played the handsome brother came in and started cracking up in the middle of the doorway, "Holy shit. Mish you gotta see them!" Charlie leaned over and whispered in Castiel's ear, "We're either going to meet the cast of Supernatural or this is some sort of weird groupy orgy thing." He barely heard her though because holy sweet jesus in heaven, this guy was even prettier in person. He looked exactly like Dean but somehow more... photoshopped. Man. Straight girls get all the really hot guys.

When Misha walks in and starts cracking up, it's Dean's turn to stare at him dumbfounded. Good lord, they really need HD because their TV did not do his eyes justice. The next person to walk into the room is a ginger chick who looks exactly like Charlie, "Did we get teleported into the show or am I dreaming cause this looks like the younger versions of your characters cosplaying Captain Kirk and Spock... and me last year dressed as... Donna Noble, right?" Charlie's in love. Apparently she's a narcissist, who knew?

"Oh my god, you guys are awesome. This is so weird. It's like looking into a slightly less handsome mirror," Jensen says (obviously) joking to Misha who's examining Dean like he's some sort of rare artifact with a mildly terrifying smile on his face. "Jen this is... his freckles are even in the same place! And it's not make up!" Castiel's about to ask Misha to please stop sniffing his fiance (no really, he's actually sniffing him) when Gen comes back in the room with a freakishly large man that he recognizes as the younger brother on the show. The guy (Jared something) laughs even harder than Misha and Jensen did, "HOLY FUCK YOU GUYS! Okay, that's it, we need a picture." The three on the couch are busy staring at their three doppelgangers and don't move from their place until Misha promptly sits in Dean's lap like it's the most normal thing to do in the world, his tone usually reserved for talking about the weather when he says, "I can't decide if I want to run away from you guys or fuck you two." Dean can't be sure but he's about 90% positive he has died and gone to Heaven because sweet jesus, this asshole (he is an asshole) even smells good. This is so not fairrrrr.

Castiel, however, is not amused with Misha's antics and very pointedly pulls Dean down for a kiss which invariably makes Jensen laugh, "Mish I don't think they're game for your kinky plans. They look pretty, uh... occupied there." Cas didn't pull back from the kiss until he felt Misha get off of his fiance. Thank fuck.

"Okay, we're gonna get a couple shots here. Jensen you and Kirk go first, then Misha and Spock, then Felicia and Donna Noble or whatever - sorry, not a Doctor Who fan - and then a group shot." Jared and Gen are arranging them accordingly and thanks mostly to Misha and Charlie (who hit it off immediately), the pictures come out like awkward prom photos. Jensen and Dean standing rather awkwardly next to each other with an arm on each other's shoulders, the same damn smile on both their faces. Misha hugs Cas around his neck and looks down at him dreamily while Cas looks up at him like the older man has four heads. Charlie and Felicia do the Charlie's Angel pose and Gen gets in on the last one just for fun. The group shot is all of them, Gen and Jared included, staring suspiciously at each other from opposite sides of the room. Misha declares it a keeper and says he intends to get it tattooed.

Clif comes in a couple minutes later and tells the cast that they have a convention to get to up in Canada. They all leave after Misha and Charlie exchanged twitter handles, promising to plan out his tattoo another day. Another PA comes in and escorts them out of the room and back onto the convention floor. Cas is the first one to speak, "So... that was..."

Dean looks something close to despondent next to his fiance when he almost yelps, "I think Misha Collins might have hit on me?" Castiel laughed and Charlie put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. From what I understand, he does that a lot." Dean stared at her with bugged out eyes, "DUDE THAT DOES NOT HELP ME RIGHT NOW." They gave up on trying to snap him out of the weird daze and just dragged him around from booth to booth buying copious amounts of comics that Cas is sure they'll never actually read. Dean buys him a ring from the Hobbit booth on their way out and fake proposes (again) in Gollum's voice. Of course he accepts and stares at the ring when it's on his finger before whispering in his best Smeagol voice, "My precious." Charlie decides they both need to be institutionalized when Dean decides LOTR is better than Harry Potter.

\- [FAST FORWARD: HOME!] -

"Dean, do you really think I look like this Jared dude? I mean... his hair is ridiculous."

"If by ridiculous you mean glorious, then yes Sam, I think you look like him."

"Whatever dude I don't see it... his wife is pretty hot though."

"You only like her cause she looks just like Ruby."

"Hey, Ruby was hot."

"And bat shit crazy."

"Dean -"

"Dude she got you to bail her abusive ex-fiance who was legitimately named Lucifer out of jail and then left you for him and never paid you back. Last I heard of her was her picture on the news for robbing a blood bank or something."

"...But you gotta admit she was really hot."

"Sam I will hurt you."

Castiel walked into the living room with three beers and gave the brothers one each, "Dean don't hurt Sam. And Sam, don't go out with Ruby again." The younger boy scoffed, feigning offense, "You never even met her Cas!" He stared at Sam incredulously, "I don't have to meet her to know anybody who dates a guy named Lucifer willingly is, to quote your brother, bat shit crazy." Dean smiled happily at his fiance, "Thank you!" Sam sighed and sat back on the couch, defeated, before handing the picture frame back over to Dean, "Still can't believe you guys got to meet all those people. Totally not fair."

Dean slapped his hand over onto his little brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Don't worry Sammy. Next year you'll come with." Cas stopped drinking and looked over at Dean out of the corner of his eye, "You're going to make the three of us go as Kirk, Spock and McCoy, aren't you?" Dean beamed and patted his fiance's cheek affectionately, "See, this is why I'm marrying you."


	17. Best Surprise Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! YAY! THEY COOPERATED! *does backflip* Anyway, I had an idea and the song was originally supposed to be Angel With a Shotgun by the Cab but Cas and Dean weren't having it. So... it became this, a classic mind you. I hope you guys like it and thank you for being awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Cas and I don't own the song "Please, Please Please Let Me Get What I Want" by the Smiths. I wish I did though. Guys, if you ever wanna get rid of them - call me!

Chapter 17: For once in my life

Dean had absolutely no intention of being creepy when he snuck over to Cas' apartment - seriously, this was all supposed to be a completely innocent and somewhat romantic chance for him to make his boyfriend dinner before he got home from his classes. Sue him, dammit, sometimes Dean Winchester likes to be romantic (especially when he knows it will get him laid).

But at some point in the last twenty seconds this became borderline creepy.

Castiel isn't in class. He's sitting on the couch in the living room playing the piano - something Dean had no idea his boyfriend could do (but man that sure explains a lot with his fingers) - and... attempting to write a song?

"Good times for a change  
see, the luck I've had  
can make a good man  
turn mad..."

His voice is... well, it's beautiful. Cas sings like he walks, with an almost effortless gracefulness that seems out of place in his body but would make no sense on anyone else. It's soft and strong, deep and almost menacing with the slightest hint of vulnerability that Dean suspects has always been there. And his playing... well, it's nothing like Cas and at the same time it's exactly like Cas and Dean is left wondering, standing there in the archway between the kitchen and the living room, how the hell he didn't know Cas could do this. The picture in front of him, Castiel's hands gliding effortlessly over the keyboard and stopping sometimes to make notes on the notebook in his lap, his shoulders relaxed and somehow nervous at the same time (this is how Dean would describe Cas to people who asked about him), makes Dean fall a little bit more in love with him.

The verse he's been singing for the past few minutes, over and over again, doesn't feel right to either of them but Cas doesn't know that. It's the last line, it doesn't flow quite as well with the song and Dean's biting his tongue so he doesn't say that because he's been standing here way past the point of creepy and well into the point of 'invasion of privacy'. Then the pale hands are sliding across the keyboard again and his boyfriend's angelic voice is filling the tiny apartment again, testing out the new version of the verse.

"Good times for a change  
see, the luck I've had  
can make a good man  
turn bad...

So please please please  
let me, let me, let me  
let me get what I want  
this time."

Castiel seems much more pleased with the song so far and Dean's heart is clenching in his chest because he's pretty sure this song is about him. He could be having an extremely narcissistic (or wishful thinking) moment here but it feels like Cas has said this to him before, or about him before, and he can't remember which. While his boyfriend wrote down the revised lyrics in the notebook, Dean took out his phone and started recording Castiel. If he's going to get caught for this gross invasion of privacy and probably broken up with, he might as well get a keepsake - right? Right?

Guilty conscious is interrupted by Cas playing the first few chords again before frowning at his notebook and rearranging some things. In the afternoon light, with the shadows from the old weeping willow outside the apartment window casting shadows onto Cas' face, Dean is almost entirely positive his boyfriend is actually an angel. This theory seems to gain some weight when Cas starts playing again and Dean momentarily forgets how to breathe.

"Good times for a change  
see, the luck I've had  
can make a good man  
turn bad...

So please please please  
let me, let me, let me  
let me get what I want  
this time

Haven't had a dream in a long time  
see, the life I've had  
can make a good man bad.

So for once in my life  
let me get what I want  
Lord knows it would be the first time  
Lord knows it would be the first time..."

What sounds like the final chords of the song give Dean chills and before he realized it he heard his voice speaking, "Wow." Castiel's head whipped around so fast it was impressive that it stayed in place through that. His eyes were wide and startled - flustered was a good look on Cas - and his voice faltered for a second when he spoke, "Dean! What... what are you doing here? And are you videotaping me?" His feet, much like his mouth, start moving without his permission again and suddenly Dean is two feet in front of his boyfriend, moving the keyboard off his lap and onto the floor, leaving the phone there still recording them and straddling Cas. "Dean...?"

"Why didn't you tell me you can sing? Or play?" Cas stumbles over his words for a moment, unsure of exactly how to answer him, and then Dean's kissing him almost harshly, trying to communicate so many things in one kiss. So many things that it's too soon for (it's only been a month), so many things that they've both admitted to being terrified of and so many things that Dean never knew he wanted until now. "So..." Castiel swallows nervously when they pull back from the kiss and avoids looking at his boyfriend that now has his hands all over him, "What did you think?" Dean sits back a little so he can look Cas in the eye, a small smile pulling on his lips and a hand running through his boyfriend's hair, "It was beautiful Cas. There's just... one thing."

"Oh?" His voice sounds so nervous and Dean immediately fixes that by kissing him again, trying to pull his boyfriend as close as humanly possible, "Yeah..." If the slightly terrified look on Cas' face is anything to go by the song is definitely about Dean... and this is a very good thing. When they break the kiss again, both boys look more than slightly debauched and Dean lifts his boyfriend's chin up with one finger so they can look each other in the eye. "I'm already yours." Dean kisses one side of Castiel's mouth, "And if you want me..." he kisses the other side, "You can have me..." he kisses the top of his boyfriend's lips, "For as long as you want..." Dean moves back so he could look in his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

It's there, those three little words they're both too scared to say right now, and it's implicit but it's there. So Cas kisses him, pulling his boyfriend down onto the couch with him so they're completely on top of each other, saying it back that way.

The phone on the floor next to Castiel's keyboard has the perfect view of their legs as they pull themselves up onto the couch and tangle together, clothes being removed slowly and then somehow all at once until finally, the notebook gets tossed out of the way and lands in front of the camera. This is definitely a video Dean will be keeping for forever.


	18. The Sniffles

**Chapter 18: First semester as husbands**

It's their first night in the new apartment together and Dean really wants to have sex. They've spent the day unpacking their stuff; they're both sweaty and gross and tired and sore (not in the fun way) and jesus christ, sex just sounds like  _so_  much work right now to Cas. He's laying on the couch in the living room (the one from his apartment; they gave Dean's monstrosity of a sectional to their younger siblings and had to move it the three miles over to Anna and Sam's place in the freezing cold of January in Chicago) with a cool washcloth over his eyes and a heating pad on his back, groaning every time he has to move to change the song on the stereo. Everything  ** _hurts_**. To make matters worse, Cas hasn't felt well all week and he's guessing he has a cold. So he's sore, gross, exhausted, sick, can only breathe out of one nostril and the Spice Girls are now stuck on repeat on the stereo. What the hell does the universe have against him?!

Dean, ever the unflappable pain in the ass that he can be, is running around the apartment trying to get dinner ready like he didn't pop his arm out of its' socket four hours ago. Cas knows he's almost two years older than Dean, but seriously, there's not this big of a difference between 22 3/4 (his husband is the only person Cas knows over the age of twelve that still includes the increment) and 24. Either he's a fucking wizard or dude's high. Cas can't decide which and right now he doesn't really care if it's black magic or drugs that will make everything stop hurting as long as it stops hurting. " _Deannnn_ ," he whined from the couch and turned over so he was facing away from the TV when his husband came in. "Make it go  _awayyyyyy_!"

"Make what go away, Cas?" Dean was trying not to laugh (jesus Cas could be a gigantic baby) as he knelt next to the couch and ran a hand through the dark brown tuft of hair in front of him. "Still don't feel good?" Cas nodded and then whimpered, "My head hurts now too. Don't let me nod again." Dean laughed at that, loud and totally on purpose, which earned him a smack on the arm, "Okay okay, 'm sorry! Want me to take care of you baby?" Cas peeked up at him with one eye, arguably the most pathetic he'd ever looked or sounded in his entire life, "Please?"

If Dean thought he'd been powerless to Sam's puppy dog eyes, he had no idea what Cas' face would do to him. By this point in their relationship (a little more than a year), he's pretty sure that Cas could start the apocalypse or unleash some sort of ancient un-killable monster and as long as he gave Dean those puppy dog eyes, he'd forgive him with no questions asked. It's a problem in his life that he must one day learn to own up to - Dean Winchester, consummate badass and crack shot, is incapable of saying no to his younger brother or husband. In other words, he's completely fucking whipped (and he's only banging one of them).

He smiled at Cas and nodded, "I was makin' soup. You wanna eat it out here on the couch or you wanna eat it in bed?" Cas thought this over for a minute before uncovering his other eye and smiling a little, "Bed." Dean couldn't help but smirk a little and Cas smacked his arm again, frowning and narrowing his eyes at the taller man, " ** _No_**. I am not getting you sick. You're even worse than Gabriel is when he's sick." Dean scoffed at that and picked Cas up bridal style from the sofa (and Cas  _totally_  didn't yelp like a little bitch), "I resent that! Nobody is worse than your brother when they're sick. Seriously, I'd never seen a grown man throw a temper tantrum until he got the chicken pox." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and chuckled a little at the memory of his almost thirty year old brother throwing a bowl of chicken soup across the room because it had zoo animals in it and not stars. "Besides," Dean continued as he walked back to their bedroom, "It's not like the sex wouldn't be worth being a little sick for a while."

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean's wink and tried not to smile (he failed miserably; it was fun hearing his husband basically beg), "If we had sex and you got sick, I'd have to banish you to Sam's and then I'd never get you to come back." Dean nodded seriously and set Cas down on their bed before pulling the covers up over him, "That  _is_  true. He's a much better roommate than you." Cas pouted and stuck out his tongue at Dean as he settled into the pillows which made Dean laugh, "But you're way better in bed so I think I'll stick with this roommate for a while."

"How very romantic of you." Cas' voice sounded nasally and he scrunched up his face after hearing it, "Ugh I sound like a cartoon character." Dean snorted and got the remote for the TV from the other side of the bed for Cas, "Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't have sex then. It would feel like I was cheating on you..."

"I knew you married me for my voice!"

"And your money. Don't forget your money."

The eye roll that got Dean from his husband must have been audible on other planets because they both started laughing. Cas winked at Dean, "And my ass. You're also with me for my ass." Dean nodded and smiled warmly at his husband and crawled onto the bed, "I married you for a lot of reasons, y'know." Cas wasn't that hungry so he pulled Dean down onto the bed next to him and wrapped around him like an octopus, "Yeah you married me cause I put out on the first date."

This was a game they played with each other in the months since the wedding; when one of them was sad or didn't feel good or stressed or just wasn't happy they'd pretend to not know why the other loved them (sometimes they weren't pretending) so they could be mushy and grossly affectionate.

Dean kissed Cas' temple, "No, I married you because I love you." He kissed the other side of Cas' face, "I love your laugh..." another kiss to his forehead, "And the way your eyes light up when you're excited..." Dean kept kissing different parts of Cas' face with every reason he gave him, "I love the way that you fold your shirts even though I can't do it right. I love how protective you are of Sam and Anna. I love that you always smell like coffee and cheesecake even though I've never seen you eat cheesecake and you drink tea. I love how smart you are and I really love that you can speak so many languages. I love that you lose your keys without even blinking. I love that you can't cook to save your life. I love your singing voice. I love how comfortable you are when you're playing the piano. I love that you still try to make breakfast in bed once a month and that you let me finish it if you don't want to. I love that you agreed to marry me, that you're a bigger nerd than I am," ("I'm not the one wearing Batman boxers..." "Shut up asshole, I'm trying to make you feel better!"), "And I love everything about you. Even the shit that drives me insane."

Cas laughed and nuzzled closer to Dean, "I love you too. Even if you do call me an asshole a disproportionate amount of the time." He huffed a laugh and ran his free hand through Cas' hair, "I'll stop calling you an asshole when you stop acting like one."

"But you  _love_  that I'm an asshole."  
"This is very true. I've taught you well."  
"Hey Dean?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"I think we should have sex now."  
"But I thought you - "  
"Are you really going to argue with me on this?"  
"...Christ, I love you."

\- [ one week later ] -

Dean was wrapped up in the gray robe he stole from Sam a few months ago on their couch, curled in on himself and watching a movie with a bunch of tissues strewn around the living room and a red nose. He grabbed a little hand bell from off the coffee table and rung it, " _CAAAAAAAAAS!_  The movie froze!"

Cas came begrudgingly into the room and glared at Dean before picking up the remote (it was two inches away from the bell, okay... two. inches.) and unpressing the pause button, "There. You're supposed to be going to sleep." Dean pouted up at him and sniffled, "'m sick. I don't have to go to sleep if I don' wanna." Seriously, Cas really does love Dean but oh good lord he turns into a giant five year old when he's sick. Even the way he talks gets weirdly childlike and it freaks Cas out in so many different ways he doesn't know what to do with it. He only rolled his eyes in response and sat in the recliner they'd pilfered from Bobby and Ellen's the other day so he could watch the movie too.

"Hey..." Dean sniffled some more and coughed rather pathetically (god damn it, he shouldn't be allowed to be so adorable when he's so annoying), "You're not gonna sit with me?"

Fucking Winchester puppy dog eyes, man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _SOO... I'm sorry this took so long. Again, school is kicking my ass this semester and these guys are giving me a hard time with cooperating. I'm thinking to appease my OCD and write a high school AU idea I had, that I may just end this on the 20th chapter. This is probably the most I've ever written in one verse-like-thing... kinda stressful, lol. I'm not sure if I have the attention span for longfics. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I mean, c'mon, you know that Dean's a total baby when he doesn't feel good._
> 
> _Comments are lovely. xoxo_


	19. Proposal Sex

**CHAPTER 19: Proposal Sex is the Best Sex**

"Marry me."

"What?" Castiel turned a little on the sofa so he could see his boyfriend's face, his heart beating a mile a minute because - did Dean just propose? Again? "Marry me." Dean's staring at him now, looking totally and completely serious and holy fucking shit Cas is so lost right now, "I'm... huh?" Dean made a little frustrated noise and sat them both up so he could look at Cas when he said this.

"Marry me. I want you to marry me. I want to marry you. Church, monkey suits, big party afterwards - the whole shebang if you want it."

Cas blinked a couple times and looked like a fish out of water because Dean seemed to had changed his mind after the last time. Actually, Cas had too - he knew he wanted to marry Dean now but he was still caught a little off guard, "You... really?"

Dean groaned again and dragged his hands down his face while he thought for the right words, " _Yes!_  Cas, I want to be with you now, I want to be with you tomorrow, I want to be with you fifty years from now. A house, kids if you want 'em, a dog or a cat or a fucking gerbil for all I care! I love you and I don't care if the odds are against us, I don't care if I have no fucking idea how to have a real, long term relationship - I'd rather have you, okay? I love waking up next to you, I love making you breakfast in the mornings, I love learning new things about you because there's always something new for me to learn. You are smart, kind, funny, loving, sexy as hell, the only person who's never put up with my bullshit and jesus Cas, I trust you and that's fucking huge for me and I just..." He sighed and deflated a little, leaning back in the sofa, "I just don't want to lay on the couch and watch bad TV with anyone else. I mean if you don't want to that's... I'll wait but you're it for me, Cas. I'd rather have you and I just -"

The rest of Dean's sentence was cut off by Cas crashing their mouths together and pushing him back against the sofa so he could straddle the younger man, "Shut up." Dean made a little surprised noise but quickly returned the kiss, chuckling a little at Cas into his mouth, "So is this a yes?" Cas cupped his face and pulled back long enough to nod down at him, "Yes, you idiot." He kissed Dean again and ran his hands through Dean's hair, nodding more as he kept kissing him, "Of course it's a yes, it's always a yes for you."

"Thank fuck," he laughed a little and wrapped an arm around Castiel's neck, pulling him closer by a hand in his hair. Dean's other hand started settled at the top of Cas' jeans. The shorter boy held himself up over his fiance and started unbuttoning Dean's shirt, breaking the kiss, "I thought you'd changed your mind... I just... you... I should've said yes before, I was just -" Dean shut him up with a kiss that was slow and deliberate, not pulling back until they were both breathless. "I know... I know." Cas smiled and laughed breathily, resting their foreheads together for a second, "You're going to be my husband, you know." Dean grinned the grin that Cas loves, the one where his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches up, "I know. You're going to be stuck with me for  _forever_."

Cas kissed him again and went back to unbuttoning Dean's shirt - a part of him wanted to take this slow, a part of him wanted to just stay like this for the rest of the night and a part of him (the more, ahem,  _vocal_  part) wanted this to be rough, dirty, depraved and fucking awesome. And god he wanted to just wreck Dean, watch him fall apart under him, because of him, mark him as his own. An invisible 'This ass is taken' stamp that only Cas could see. He's so lost in that line of thinking that he doesn't notice Dean sliding the shirt off of Cas' shoulders until he has to move his hands to let it fall.

Dean is staring at him, all flushed cheeks and swollen lips and fuck the things Cas wants to do to that mouth... "I want you to." He can't help but blink for a second, trying to catch up to whatever conversation he missed and then he gets it and - oh. OH. Dean's innocent grin turns feral as he reaches down and starts to take off his pants, "Fuck. Me." Cas just stares at him for a second and Dean rolls his eyes, leaning up to kiss his fiance ( _wow_ ), "I said... fuck me." He looks so sure and so decided about it and how the hell is Cas supposed to say no to that? "Yeah okay."

Before either one of them is really consciously aware of it they're both naked and their clothes are thrown somewhere that they'll have to search for in the morning and it's not like they've never done this but it's  _different_. This  **means**   _something_ , means something important, and fuck they should be taking it slow - they've got the rest of their lives to do this - but Dean is making such pretty noises under him and Cas doesn't think he could go slower if the world was ending. He wants to be inside Dean yesterday and fuck, why the hell is the lube all the way in the bedroom? "Wait, wait -" he has to push the other boy off of him for a second so they both can catch their breath, "We need -"

"Some in the coffee table drawer," Dean supplies as he starts kissing down Cas' neck. He takes hickeys  _very_  seriously. Cas leans over and gets the little bottle without even looking, his eyes far too invested in the top of Dean's head to even attempt to look away. They're both still loose from earlier and fuck if he stops to think about that now, this is going to be over before it even starts.

It doesn't take much to get Dean pliant and begging under him, eyes screwed shut and a hand fisted in Cas' hair, "Please baby please, need you so bad, please." Two fingers first, slow and torturously purposeful in his movements, and then three. That's when Cas finds it again (that fucker, he knows exactly where it is) and Dean all but screams, everything feeling like too much suddenly. He's stupidly aware of the fact that Cas' dick isn't inside him and that feels like the worst fucking travesty in the entire universe, "Cas I swear to god if you don't fuck me in the next ten seconds I'm takin -  ** _CAS_**."

It's completely cheesy and chick flick-y and girly and fuck it if it isn't true, every time they do this it feels like coming  _home_. It feels right and they just fit together like they were made to and it makes both of them obnoxiously possessive of each other, hence the growl when Cas bottoms out and rests his forehead against Dean's shoulder while they both take a minute to breathe.

"Move," Dean grits out a few seconds later and thrusts his hips some to drive the point home. Cas gets the message and starts slowly fucking Dean, his resolve to do this quickly fading. They're as close as they can get without melding their souls together or something but fuck if they don't keep trying to get closer. Dean presses his forehead to Cas' and claws at his back, trying to grab something to hold on to and he's making even more noises than before and Cas is so damn thrilled that he's the only one who gets to see Dean like this ever again. He leans down and kisses his fiance, running a free hand through Dean's hair as he did. "Mine," he growls and nips at Dean's bottom lip.

"All yours," he agrees breathlessly and surges forward to kiss Cas again. They fuck slow and lazy like this, kissing like they have all the time in the world and whispering plans in each other's ears as they do. Dean thrusts his hips up and pulls Cas down closer to him as he does, not breaking the kiss, "No one else baby, only you. Always you."

Cas kisses him like a drowning man and his hips stutter for a second before he's thrusting faster, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into Dean and making them both cry out when he hit Dean's prostate. He yelped a broken, "Cas!" His hand goes moves from his fiance's hair to jerking him off happily and even more loud moans from both of them.  _Christ_  if Dean's going to insist on making these noises for the rest of their lives he's not going to make it to forty.

"So close," Dean whined and bucked his hips up into Cas' hand not even caring at this point how much of a whore he was acting like. "Please baby please, I can't, I'm not gonna -" Cas cut him off by twisting his wrist and hitting his prostate at the same time and fuck he wanted to hear Dean scream like that every day. "I got you Dean, I got you..."

He comes all over them both and Cas loses it, coming inside Dean with a whimper and an almost-prayer of Dean's name. They just kind of collapse on top of each other and Dean, at least, has enough presence of mind to pull up a blanket over them while Cas lays on his chest.

Their hands found each other and twined together while Dean kissed the top of Cas' head and closed his eyes, already feeling himself drift off to sleep, "Love you." Cas is silent for so long that Dean is sure he's already asleep until he hears a somewhat bitter but mostly joking, "Better be a badass ring..."

It is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry that I suck, I've actually been writing this chapter since I updated last time and now I'm like half asleep as I finish typing it which could mean a plethora of bad (or good) things depending on how you look at it. Yay for smut attempts!


	20. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was their fiftieth wedding anniversary. Today is the party that Mary and Amelia had insisted on throwing their fathers to celebrate them and their love (Dean thought it was their way of getting him back for following both of them to their proms with a shotgun, Cas just thought it was sweet). Right now there are around 120 people watching them and if you asked any of the guests in attendance, every single one of them would tell you that it looks like Dean and Cas are the only two people in the room.

CHAPTER 20: The final chapter

“I was surprised when Dean told me that he and Cas had gotten engaged,” Sam smiled at his brother before continuing, “Of course, I was just surprise it took him so long to grow some balls and ask him.” The room laughs at that and Dean rolls his eyes not unkindly, too happy with today to bother telling him off. It’s hard to be mad when Cas’ hand is about an inch away from your crotch.

“I was even _more_ surprised when Cas, the beautiful bastard that he is,” this earns another laugh from the crowd and a proud smile from Dean, “Said no.” Sam smirks at his brother-in-law and raises his glass to him, “You were always the smartest of us all, Cas.”

Cas nods and gives Sam a small, amused smile - which is the equivalent of an out-right grin from him - before the younger Winchester continues, “But eventually, my pain in the ass older brother wore him down and he said yes.” 

Sam turns to look at the rest of the ballroom, filled with their friends, their family, their children and grandchildren, and smiles a little, “Now, I could tell you the story of the first time I met Cas or the first time they said ‘I love you’ in front of me... Or I could even tell you about how as soon as I graduated from high school, they kicked me out and made me go live with Anna so they could have the apartment to themselves.” Anna stands up and grabs the mic from Sam for a moment, “It’s true, they totally did.”

“There are a ton of Dean and Cas stories I could tell tonight that would make you laugh,” Sam continues after getting the mic back from his drunk sister-in-law. “Make you cry, make you wonder why Cas has hung around us for so long...” He gets another chuckle from the crowd and Sam winks at the scowl on his brother’s face, “But the story I want to tell you guys is actually from last week.”

Cas lays his head on Dean’s shoulder and they both smile knowingly at Sam before giving him a nod to continue.

“Now many of you may not know this but my brother...” Sam shrugs a little and does his ‘what can you do’ face, “My brother doesn’t dance. Like, ever. I’ve known him my whole life and I’ve only seen Dean dance like...” He turns around and looks at the man in question, “Four? _Maybe_ five times?” 

“Six,” Dean smiles at Sam and motions for him to continue.

“Okay, so in 70 years, I’ve seen Dean dance six times,” Sam looks back at the ballroom and shrugs again. “That’s what, once a decade? Maybe?” He rests back against the shelves behind him and smiles, “So imagine my surprise when I came over last week to help Dean with something in his study and I find Dean and Cas slow dancing to one of our dad’s old records.”

There’s a collective ‘aww’ from the audience and Mary smiles at her fathers from the other side of their table, making Dean blush ever so slightly and Cas chuckle. “Now...” Sam takes a sip of his champagne, “I was going to tell you all this story but when I was rehearsing my speech last night, my husband and my kids kindly pointed out to me that I am terrible at telling stories. So, Brady came up with a solution that I haven’t told Dean and Cas about...” 

Brady stood up from his seat and went over to the DJ booth; a minute later the opening chords of “[Under My Skin](http://youtu.be/_XCVnV5CGh0)” by Frank Sinatra started playing. Dean blushed some more and Cas laughed before standing up and holding his hand out to his husband, after all these years his already low voice somehow gotten lower, “Dean... may I have this dance?” Dean smiles a little at Cas and shakes his head fondly before taking his husband’s hand and following him out on to the dance floor.

By the time Frank’s voice is coming over the speakers, Dean has his hands resting around Cas’ waist and Cas has his arms around Dean’s neck as they sway to the music. 

“ _I've got you under my skin... I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
_ _So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me - I've got you under my skin_...”

Yesterday was their fiftieth wedding anniversary. Today is the party that Mary and Amelia had insisted on throwing their fathers to celebrate them and their love (Dean thought it was their way of getting him back for following both of them to their proms with a shotgun, Cas just thought it was sweet). Right now there are around 120 people watching them and if you asked any of the guests in attendance, every single one of them would tell you that it looks like Dean and Cas are the only two people in the room.

“ _I'd tried so not to give in, I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well that I've got you under my skin?_” 

If it were anyone else, Dean wouldn’t be doing this right now. He was nervous when he stood up (just because he’s in his seventies doesn’t mean that he doesn’t get nervous) but as soon as Cas had his arms around him, Dean forgot that they were in front of everyone they knew. Because Cas is looking at him the same way he did all those years ago when they met in their english class and he’s glad he had that bypass surgery a few years ago because otherwise, the fluttering thing his heart keeps doing would worry him.

“ _I'd sacrifice anything come what might - for the sake of havin' you near._  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night and repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win? Use your mentality, wake up to reality...”

Cas remembers the first time that Dean played him this record. They’d been cleaning out the storage locker John had left his sons and found the box of old records that Dean had loved when he was a kid. He vividly remembers the smile his husband had on his face when he put the record on the player and held his hand out to Cas without saying anything (words were never their strong suit). Cas had laughed and taken Dean’s hand without question and let him lead, just like he was doing now. 

Their foreheads are resting together and Cas knows he’s looking at Dean like he can’t believe he’s real but he can’t help it. He’s gotten under Castiel’s skin.

“ _But each time that I do just the thought of you,  
makes me stop before I begin. 'Cause I've got you under my skin_.”

Mary and Alex are the first ones to join them on the dance floor and Cas smiles at their daughter when he sees that her cheeks are a little wet. Brady and his girlfriend are next to join them, followed by Jessica and Adam, the only single kids left. Gabriel pulled an emotional Sam onto the floor after some minor pleading and Dean squeezed Sam’s shoulder when the couple passed him and Cas. Eventually most every couple in the room is up on the dance floor with them and Dean leans in close to his husband’s ear as he sings along to the last verse of the song.

“ _I would sacrifice anything come what might - for the sake of havin' you near._  
In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night and repeats - how it yells in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win? Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?”

Castiel smiles at Dean and starts to sing with him as they sway to the music, “But each time I do just the thought of you makes me stop just before I begin - 'cause I've got you under my skin... Yes, I've got you under my skin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say that I had an amazing excuse for why this chapter took two months, but I don't. School got in my way and I just didn't have the time. This, unfortunately, is the end of the road for these boys. I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope, dearly, that you have enjoyed reading it. If anybody deserves anything as schmoopy and grossly cute as these, it's Cas and Dean. I hope you all like it.
> 
> [read it on ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8657952/20/This-just-got-interesting)


End file.
